Memories of You
by Carllide
Summary: Gin is alive and well in the human world. He has a new life, he has a partnership in a thriving business. But something in his past keeps trying to surface or resurface. Is it a past love or a situation that has him on the edge. Back in the Soul Society, Byakuya is determined to get his friend and lover back but at what cost? MenxMen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

"No, no, no," Gin said as he was running in the woods. He was breathing heavy as he ran as fast as he could toward an opening ahead of him.

'_I got to keep running_," he said to himself as he headed into the opening.

Once he was in the opening, he stopped. He tried to catch his breath as he looked around trying to find out who was following him. He kept turning in a circle trying to get a fix of the sound from the woods.

He got a bearing on the sound and turned to run when a figure was standing in front of him.

All Gin could see was his smile that seemed to glow under the moon light.

Before Gin could run, he saw the figure raise his arm and started to come down when . .

"STOP!" Gin yelled out as he sat up in his bed. He was sweating as he tried to control his breathing. He looked out of his condo window to see a night sky with the twinkling lights from the buildings. He placed his head in his hand and took a deep breath.

"Not again. Why do I keep having this dream?" He whispered as he the tears started to flow as his head started to hurt.

Every time Gin has this dream, he wakes at the same point when he is about to get hit, he wakes up and then the pain comes.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He did not need to turn on the light because he knew exactly where the bottle of prescription medicine was on the counter. He opened the bottle and poured out two pills. He popped them into his mouth and found his glass, turned on the faucet, filled the glass and took a long drink of water.

He slowly went back to his bed and fell in. He reached out for his cell phone and pressed a button.

"Call Tamika," he spoke into the phone. The phone dialed a number, ranged two times then a voice came on.

"Gin, are you alright baby?" a sleepy voice asked. She heard Gin crying into the phone. "You want me to come over?"

He never answered. He just cried into the phone.

"You stay there, I am on my way."

Gin heard a click as the call ended. He placed the phone on the bed and he continued to cry. The pain had not eased and the tears continued to flow. He knew that Tamika would be here is fifteen minutes as she lived two buildings over and she would run, not drive to his house.

Fifteen minutes later

The door clicks and the door opens.

'Gin, it me Tamika," she said as she walked in and locked the door behind her. She only had her keys and her jogging suit on as he made her way to Gin's room.

She saw Gin lying on his bed crying. She made her way to the bed and lay next to Gin. He was still crying as he complained about the pain in his head. He slowly got into her arms as she hugged him.

"Do you want to me to get the doctor?" she asked as slowly rocked him.

Gin choked out no as he placed his arms tightening around Tamika.

"It was the same dream?" she asked as she felt Gin slowly fall asleep.

Gin did not answer but Tamika knew the answer was yes.

The crying stopped and his breathing ease as she slowly laid Gin down in his bed. She tried to ease out of the bed when she heard a small voice asking her not to leave.

"Well, scoot over and give me your phone. I got to get up in the morning. I got that meeting with the supplier in the morning," she said as she set the alarm on his phone. "Now get some sleep; I am here."

Gin was asleep as Tamika got under the cover and got comfortable. She looked at her friend and as he slept. She believed that somewhere in his past, this dream is trying to tell him something. She reached out and held her friend's hand. The concern in her eyes was real.

"What are you trying to tell me Gin?" she whispered as she fell asleep.

In the Soul Society

"How could you let him go without telling me?" Byakuya said as he paced back and forth in the room with his mentors.

"He made the decision to go back to the human world; to have a life. After the decision was made, it was immediate. You know that Byakuya." Ukitake said as he watched Byakuya pace back and forth.

"I have to go and get him." Byakuya said as he was about to leave. He was stopped by Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"You know that if you go, one, he would not be able to see you and two, he has no memory of you or the Soul Society. He would have to die to have the possibility of coming back. Then we would have to get to him before the hollows do," Kyoraku said as he held Byakuya arm.

Byakuya stopped as he thought about all the things he was being told. He knew that what his mentors were telling him was the truth. He knew that the only way he could get Gin back is to give up his life here and hope for a chance encounter and from that encounter, fall in love with him. "I know the odds are great but I love him and I am willing to take that risk."

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at Byakuya. Ukitake came to Byakuya and hugged him.

"You think about this and whatever you decide, we will support you." Ukitake said as Byakuya hugged him back and thanked him.

As he walked away, the two friends held on to each other. "I know that I would come for you if you were to leave me." Kyoraku said.

"I would too," Ukitake said as they watched Byakuya walk away. "He loves him so much. I know he will go to the end of their earth to find him."

"Will you go with him?" Kyoraku asked his lover.

"Yes, we will go with him. He will be lost without his memories. But I think that their love for each other will win out in the end.


	2. Tamika

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Hello All! To help this story along, I am doing chapters on main characters to help develop my story. Thanks for your patience Enjoy! **_

_**-#-**_

As the alarm went off, Tamika woke up quickly so that the alarm would not wake Gin. She got out of the bed and eased out of his room. She went to the spare room where she had all of her things like clothes, make up, jewelry, etc. She felt as though she had moved in with Gin.

She grabbed her things she needed to take her shower. She turned on the water as she checked her email on Gin's Smartphone. She was brushing her teeth as she read email after email. A few caught her attention but nothing was pressing before her meeting. She placed the phone down on the counter as she rinsed out her mouth. Next, she jumped in the shower. She turned on the radio in the shower as she worked up a lather. As she washed her hair and body, she started to think about her friend. Her concern was for him started to weigh on her mind. Their relationship is a unique one. Not only are they friends, they are employer/ employee. Well, more equal than most.

-#-

_**Flashback**_

_Tamika started the company in America. She loved designing but she was not great. What made her good is that she knew talent and when she saw it, she got it. The one thing she would do is move to an area and find local talent. At first, she stumbled but she never gave up. The internet helped her to get in contact with local designer around the world. She help most get on their feet and most can hold their own. She never exploited her clients but how she asked them to pay her back was to help someone else. During the time she was between America and Europe, she saw an interesting website out of Asia. It was a site that did not have many hits. She fell in love with his designs. She ordered a few items and inspected it and knew that he was the real thing. _

_She was so thrilled with his work that she contacted him and wanted to meet with him. They made arrangement and she flew to Gin's hometown. _

_Now neither sent a picture of each other but Gin knew she was American. She knew Gin's name. _

_She was always up for a challenge. For once, she went to a region that she did not know the culture but that never stopped her before. She knew that it was a visit and she would not be in the area very long. On the flight over, she went over her notes and his designs. She came up with a business plan to help get his designs out to the world. Hopefully he would agree._

_When they had they first meeting, they were shocked. In the office setting, Gin walked into the room where an African American woman was bringing in a coffee pot and cups. _

_He knocked on the door and walked in. The woman looked up and smiled. She escorted to the table and offered him some coffee. _

"_You look cold. Are you cold? I can turn up the heat some if you like," the woman said with a soft southern accent. _

_Gin said no to the coffee but yes for the heat to be turned up. She smiled and nodded. She saw that Gin was carrying his portfolio. She offered him a chair at the table. The table was round but not too big; two chairs with the water pitcher and coffee pitcher._

_Gin sat at the table waiting for Tamika Dee. He wondered if she would love his new designs. He sat as he heard his stomach growl. So much for starving artist._

_The woman came back in the room. Gin was nervous and a little jumpy. The woman sat down and looked at him. _

"_You look nervous. Don't worry. You will do well." _

_Gin smiled and relaxed. He placed his portfolio on the table and exhaled. He closed and eyes and took deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, the woman had placed a tablet, two Smart phones, note pad and pens on the table. She was drinking a cup of coffee. She placed the cup down and smiled. She held out her hand to shake Gin's hand._

"_I am Tamika Dee. Nice to meet you."_

_-#-_

Tamika had finished her shower and was getting dress. She had a meeting today with the president of a fabric supplier. She was in her standard dress. Black suit with a royal blue blouse. She smiled as she placed her lipstick on because Gin always guessed what she would wear to her power meetings. He said excitement for her was to wear a blouse with a flower with her black suit.

She went back in the room and dropped Gin's phone on the stand. She gave him a hug which woke him up.

"After my meeting, I am coming back here. You want the usual for lunch?"

Gin moaned.

"If you don't eat, I am taking you to the doctor then."

Gin said the usual. Then he curled in the fetal position. She knew that when he gets in that position, he is hurting bad.

She left the room because she had to go to her house to get her phones and tablet. She was walking out of the door when she bumped into Aizen as his smile went away. His face looked disappointed that it was Tamika that opened the door.

Sosuke Aizen was a fashion editor who was in love with Gin. At first, he was friends with both Tamika and Gin but fell in love with Gin. Tamika knew the love from Gin was not mutual but he was a good friend and he nice to both of them.

"Well, if it isn't Gin's cock blocking friend Tamika," Aizen said with two cups of coffee in his hand.

Tamika grabbed one of the cups and walked out the door but would not let him in. He knew that when she closed the door behind her and locked it, Gin was not well.

"Thank you for my coffee, Aizen, whose cock I block for my friend," Tamika said laughing as she began to walk to her place.

She and Aizen had small talk as they walked to her place.

"He's not feeling well today?" He asked Tamika as she was doing a power walk to her place. Aizen has learned that when his friend gets in meeting mode, she moves fast and all have to keep up.

"He's fine. Just tired." She said as she and Aizen went to her place. She picked her things and phones and was heading out the door. Aizen stayed on her heels and he followed her to her car. "Do you need a ride into town?"

Aizen said no because his car was down the street. She told him to hop in and she would give him a ride to his car.

As they rode the short distant, Aizen asked Tamika a question.

"You are the owner of a company that is worth billions but you drive yourself. Why?"

Tamika smiled as she slowed down to let Aizen out.

"It's what I do, Aizen." She smiled as he got out. "Take care." She drove off to her meeting.


	3. Gin

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

Another chapter for you. This is Gin's chapter_ Flashback are in italics. _Enjoy!

_-#-_

Gin moaned as he opened his eyes. He turned and reached for his phone to see what the time was.

"Shit," he whispered as he looked at his phone.

He drugged himself out of bed and to his bathroom. He turned on the water to take a shower. He looked in the mirror at his eyes. He looked tired and bloodshot.

"I got to get myself together before Tamika comes back. He knew that she will come in and take care of him and then make him go to the office to work.

After his shower, he dressed and sat on his couch. He turned on the television and found a good show to watch. He watched as he slowly started to fall asleep.

As his eyes slowly closed, he thought of how his headaches started. _He remembered how sitting in his flat on the other side of town where he lived and created. How he did not have enough money to eat. He had a part-time job sewing in a dry cleaner for adjustments. He would take the money and place it in his design. The reason his site was not visited, he would only pay on it every other month. He remembered how his headache started but he thought it was from hunger_.

As he fell deeper into sleep, his thoughts suddenly went to his childhood. He dreamt of being alone.

_He was sittings in a chair. Everything was moving at fast speed. He remembered sitting in a house. An older woman told him that he was only good to him for the inheritance._

_He remembers a funeral; he remembers the hurt. He remembers the whispers about how his parents died. He doesn't remember how they died. He doesn't remember their faces. He doesn't remember them. It was like a dream. _

Suddenly, '**He'** was standing in front of him. He could not see his face. He knew it was not his father. He actually loved '**him**'. As he tried to focus on his face, he woke up.

Gin suddenly sat up. Frustration came across his mind.

"Who is he?" He said as he started to sit up on the coach.

As his mind started to clear, he felt as though it was a dream. Sometimes he would pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. He got up to go to the kitchen for some water. He had to get himself together because when Tamika has her meetings, he knew he would be going to her place for their meeting or he would be working.

He thought about how she put him to work after their first meeting.

_Tamika walked beside Gin. As they both talked about their lives. At that time, Gin was living in flat in a less than stellar area. He did not have much but it was his. Tamika was not fazed about the neighborhood or the people staring at her. She rode the train with him. They were still talking business. After the train ride, they walked for about a mile. She kept pace with him and as she talked on the phone and with him also. _

_In his flat, she saw his work area, bedroom and living/kitchen area. They sat for a few minutes while Gin made them tea. Tamika paced back and forth as she spoke on her phones. She was pulling up information on her tablet and showing Gin different machines and equipment. He did not know why she was showing him these things but he thought some of the machines he wishes he had. _

_After their tea and her conversations on the phone with her staff, Gin agreed to work with her to get his career of the ground. Within twenty-four hours Gin had moved from his flat and was on a private plane to Europe with her. Within a week, he was in America._

_One month later, Gin was back in his home town; with a new outlook. Tamika came back for two reasons; Gin and expanding her business. Gin not only was becoming a great designer, he is assisting Tamika with finding new talent in the Asian markets. _

_Gin started to have migraine headaches about six months ago. What shocked Tamika was it happened so suddenly and without warning. Doctors don't know why or what is causing the migraines. This is why Tamika has not left this this town. Her concern for him was more than just an employee; he was a like brother to her. _

Gin did not know that he had fallen back asleep because he woke up to the smell of food. He knew that Tamika was cooking his favorite and her favorite.

"Welcome back. Feeling okay?" Tamika asked as she looked at him from the dining room table.

He saw the look of concern in her eyes. He also saw the papers spread all over the table which meant a project was about to began.

"I am better. Looks like you had a good meeting," Gin said as he slowly walked to the table to sit with her. He looked at the papers on the table. He saw the business cards on the top of a stack of papers. He picked them up to read.

'Kyoraku & Ukitake Imports' Gin read. "Importers? Tell me they will help with what?"

"Believe it or not, it will help you with your fabric selection from where ever you need. They have a selection of fabric from India that I think you will be interested in. It kind of resembles the pattern in one of your designs. I met with one of the owners this morning. Speaking of which, please put Thursday down for a meeting with Kyoraku & Ukitake Imports. They are going to bring samples to our meeting for you." Tamika was reading from her tablet as she was typing an email on another tablet to her staff. "Also on Thursday, we have a meeting with a representative from," she stopped as she picked up another business card and read, "Kuchiki Properties." She then handed the card to Gin. "This company owns some prime real estate worldwide. And we need to find an area for your studio and an area for your showing."

Gin smiled as he watched his friend organize her week of meetings on her tablets.

"Also, Aizen came over to see you this morning," she said smiling, "he really likes you and . ."

"I don't feel about him that way. I would not want to string him along just to him someone in my life." Gin said as he walked in the kitchen to fix a plate. He did not realize how hungry he was as he sat down at the table and started to eat.

Tamika watched her friend and let the subject drop about Aizen. As long as Gin felt that way, she never pushed the subject. Besides, she did not trust Aizen. It was something about him that made her think that Gin was not the only thing he wanted. 'What is it, Aizen, what is it that you want?"


	4. Aizen

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

Here is another chapter. _Flashback in italics_. Enjoy!

-#-

Aizen sat at his desk looking at his computer screen. He was an editor of one of the largest design magazines in Asia area. Any designer who wanted good press for their designs, Aizen was the one who could make or break the designer. He has an eye for unique and good designs and Gin he thought had 'it'.

He has followed Gin's career before his return from the New York. Although not world known at the time, Gin's fashion was a unisex design that looked great on both men and women from the board room to a night on the town.

He knew Gin was going to be a hit because who was backing him now: TD Designs.

He knew that when TD Designs was behind a designer, it was more than guarantee a designer that will be around for a while. TD Designs did not go after one hit wonders, TD Designs went after long term winners.

He knew about TD Designs for a while. He followed the company when it first started. Aizen is probably one of the few people who actually knew who TD is in TD Designs. Although people know her, only few know what she is: multi-millionaire. She comes from a family of wealth. She is an only child of two families of wealth. Although she does not talk about, she has a doctorate in Business. She took a staff of five and now Gin will be six, and is running a design conglomerate. She is, as Aizen smiled to himself, a force to be dealt with.

Aizen wanted to be in on that group with her and Gin.

About the same time Tamika discovered Gin, he had also found the website of Gin's products. The Site went down the next day so he could not bring it up again. It was down for two months but when it came back, TD Designs was the co-owner of the Site.

He knew then that he had another obsticle to get by to get to Gin. It was Tamika.

He has respect for both of them but Tamika will protect her interest.

Aizen and his staff were the best at entertainment and celebrity news in the area. They could get a buzz about anyone or anything, anywhere, anytime. If anybody who wanted to be somebody, wanted a picture with him or have him in the picture to be known. And designers would get the best exposure because if a celebrity was wearing their line, it was a guaranteed success.

One day he was out for lunch when he looked out of the window and saw Gin in the market district. He was looking at cloth sample and notions at a booth for his next project.

Aizen decided to get his nerve up and introduce himself to Gin. He stepped outside and walked up to meet him.

"Hello. How are you?" Aizen said with his most beautiful smile.

Gin liked his smile but it was his eyes that he warmed to. "Hello," Gin said as he realized who he was speaking to, "I know who you are. You are Aizen, the famous magazine owner."

Aizen looked at Gin and realized that it was something about that he liked. He felt that he knew Gin before but could not place his finger on it.

He and Gin spoke until they both were hungry. Aizen invited him to lunch. Lunch led to dinner. Dinner led to a long walk home. There Gin stopped him.

He told Aizen that he could not make that step now. All he could concentrate on now was his career and it would not be fair to him to try a relationship if he was not going to put a hundred percent to into it. Gin then gave Aizen a kiss on his cheek and went into his home.

Aizen stood there and thought about what just happened. Gin had just turned him down.

'Me?' he thought, 'Sosuke Aizen. He turned me down.'

Aizen smiled to himself as he walked back to the area where his car was. He thought that now he has a challenge: win the heart of Gin.

As Aizen walked back to his car, he started to think about the last time he felt this way about anyone.

_Aizen was a young reporter working with a young Kaname Tosen. He was good at his job and he was in love with a young Sosuke Aizen. The two decided to start a blog about celebrities, their home and designs. Their blog grew and as their blog grew, so did their love. Soon, they were in a committed relationship. As their love grew, the more they could not stay away from each other. _

_On the second anniversary of their commitment, Tosen was diagnosed with terminal disease: Cancer. Aizen stayed with him throughout the ordeal. He watched as his lover went from a strong man to a weak one. As Tosen died in his arms, Aizen felt his heart die with him. _

_After the funeral, Aizen closed his heart. He threw himself into the blog which in turn into a weekly column in the national paper. It turned from a weekly column to a magazine. A magazine that went from a regional to an international magazine. _

And he did it all for him, Aizen thought as he made to his way to his car. He got in his car and for the first time in years, he felt tears fall from his eyes. He did not know he was crying until he wiped the tears from his eyes. He placed his head in his hands and started to cry.

The next the thing he knew, he was waking up in his bed alone. His mind went to Gin and not to the pain of his lost. He got out of bed and smiled. He walked to the window and looked at the sun come up. He remembered that morning.

_Aizen woke up that morning in the hospice. He had fallen asleep in the chair. He looked at Tosen who had his hand out. He reached out for his hand and came closer to him._

"_It's time for me to go. I love you." _

_Aizen got in the bed with him and held him. He held him tight as he felt his lover slipping away. "I love you too," he whispered as Tosen took his last breath. He held him until the sun came up. _

_He remembered the numbness at the funeral. The Tosen family always accepted him but he was filled with grief he doesn't remember what was said to him. His parents told him that their son had left him an inheritance. They told him that he wanted to make sure that he followed his dream. _

Before he knew it, the sun was up and shining brightly. Today, he decided that he would not go into work. He wanted to go and visit his lover. He sat on the bed and looked at the picture on the nightstand. It showed him at a happier time with Tosen.

"These are the times I wish you were here," he said as he picked the picture up and hugged it.

He slowly rock as he cried.


	5. Ukitake & Kyoraku

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Another chapter. Enjoy! And of course, Flashback in italics_

_-#-_

Gin sat across from Jushiro Ukitake. He was smiling at Gin and telling him how much he loved this jacket. It was one that Gin made himself for Ukitake.

"I love the way it feels and of course Shunsui loves it because I do not have to change from the office to dinner at night." Ukitake even modeled for Gin. Gin smiled and even laughed a little. He felt at ease with Ukitake.

"Now, I pulled some swatches from some materials we have on hand. I tried to get mostly the ones that you asked for with the patterns and textures you requested. I also put some feelers to our clients to see if they could come up with some examples for you also," as he brought up the information on his tablet. He and Gin sat next to each other going over swatches.

Tamika and Kyoraku sat in a different office. They spoke about pricing and import of materials and delivery charges. In the middle of their conversation, they both looked at Gin and Ukitake. They seemed more relaxed than they did at first.

"I think we are going to have to make this work. From the looks of it, I think we are going to have to make a deal." Kyoraku smiles as he looked at his lover and Gin talk and laugh about material.

"Well, I want to negotiate these charges because your company has a reach that could help Gin and his designs. Besides, I think a friendship is being formed right before our eyes." Tamika smiled as she watched the two laughed as they looked at material swatches.

Tamika looked at her watch and realized that it was almost time for their next meeting. The only thing was that she wanted to finish this meeting with Kyoraku because they were very close to making a deal. She excused herself and made a phone call.

She was speaking with the administrative assistant to Mr. Kuchiki to inform him that her meeting was running longer than she expected. She wanted to keep the appointment but she would send a representative to the second location. That location, she said, is more pressing than the other. She wanted to reschedule the warehouse viewing and tour the auditorium location.

The assistant told Tamika that she that would inform Mr. Kuchiki and his associate of the changes and will call with a new appt for the warehouse tour.

As Tamika hung up the phone she walked over to Gin and Ukitake. She apologized for the interruption but informs Gin of the change of plans and asked if he mind going to the auditorium viewing alone.

Gin did not mind and did want to see the auditorium to get some ideas for his show.

Tamika went back to her meeting with Kyoraku and Gin went back to the table with Ukitake. Tamika noticed that Kyoraku was looking at Ukitake from across the room. They both smiled at each. Ukitake blushed as Gin looked at him.

"Do you know what it is like to find the love of your life?" Ukitake said to Gin as they continued to look at swatch samples.

Gin smiled and told him no he did not know about the love of his life.

"Well, I am happy to say I do. I swear to you, I feel like I knew him in a prior life. I know the first time I saw him, I was in love.

_Ukitake was one of a free spirit, as his parents said. He made his own rules as he grew up. He was a sickly child so he was home schooled and mostly lonely. Being alone he began to sketch scenes from outside his window. Then he turned his eyes toward painting. He would experiment with different colors and textures. His parents were real impressed with his technique and artistry, so they continued to encourage him. As he got older, he attended art schools that not only trained him, but asked him to teach a class on texture. As he became a known for his techniques, he would explore areas around the country to find new colors and paints. _

_One day, he found an export company owned by a very handsome and flirtatious young man. _

"_Hello beautiful," a sexy voice said as he walked up to Ukitake. _

_Ukitake smiled as he tried to keep his composure. "I am interested in getting this type color for a pigment, I mean, a type of pigment for a color." Ukitake blushed as he realized how he must have looked asking that question. _

_Shunsui Kyoraku was a man who worked and inherited this business from his father. He was considered a genius in this business because he took over when his father passed away. He had just graduated from college when his father suddenly died from a heart attack. Many thought the import business would fold because many considered him a 'playboy' and to 'lazy' to run this business that his father built. _

_Little did they know Kyoraku had saved the business from his father. When Kyoraku was growing up, his father would take him to the business and show him the details of running an international import/export business. Not only did he learn the business, he was quick in learning customs and laws of other countries both foreign and domestic. _

_Before he went off to college, his father found a friend who only wanted to take the money from the business. Kyoraku Senior was a widow who was left to raise his son who he blamed for the death of his wife. When the friend tried to take over the financial part of the business from behind his back, Kyoraku the son moved into position to take over the financial and have the board on his side to take over the company. When his father found out why he took over the company, he had a heart attack._

_Kyoraku had a the persona of a playboy but really, he was a loner looking for the right one. The day Ukitake walked in to his business, for him, it was love at first sight. _

Gin and Ukitake found several pattern and colors that he liked. Both he and Gin were drawing on a pad. Gin was sketching a design and Ukitake was sketching Gin. The two had idle chit chat until it was time for Gin's next meeting.

Gin and Ukitake went into the office with Kyoraku and Tamika, who had moved their conversation to the table in the office. They had notes and forms were all over the table. Tamika told Gin that she sent notes to his tablet for his tour. Ukitake was hugging on Kyoraku as he informed him that Gin picked out the best samples and he hoped the two of them can work out a contract.

"I like you and Gin. I would love to work with Gin as I think Shunsui would love to work with you, Tamika. We all have something in common." Ukitake kissed Kyoraku and told him he was going out for lunch.

As he and Gin walked out of the office, Kyoraku was about to ask Ukitake a question when he yelled back.

"Lunch will be here in fifteen minutes. I got both of you your favorites."

Tamika smiled as the two went back to their meeting.


	6. Byakuya

I Do Not Own Bleach

Another chapter. Enjoy!

-#-

Gin walked through the front door of the building with the security guard. He gave Gin a hard hat because some area still had construction work going in the building. He led him to the area where he was to meet Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki for a tour of the area. The guard informed him that Mr. Kuchiki's was here to give you the tour of the auditorium. His assistant was going to do it but he had another showing to do. He stood at the door as the security guard went to speak to two men who were standing together talking to each other.

One was dressed in a suit and tie and the other was dressed in work boots, jeans and t-shirt. Both men had black raven hair and both men had their hair tied back. The man in the suit would was looking at the plans on the table as the other man was looking up as though he was counting or confirming the work was done correctly.

The man in the suit placed the floor plans down and shook the construction worker's hand and walked out another door. The construction worker walked toward Gin. He did not have a smile on his face but Gin notice that he was a very beautiful man. His body was muscular and the T-shirt was fitting him so good that Gin had to smile to himself. Gin decided to pull out his tablet to make sure he had all of the questions for him to pass on to the owner of the company. When he looked up again Gin noticed that the construction worker was a few feet away from him.

"Gin Ichimaru, Representing TD Design?" The construction worker held out his hand. They shook hands and for a slight second, both of them were smiling at each other. "I have seen your work. I like the way you use colors in your design."

"I am surprised you follow my work." Gin said as he looked at the worker with a shocked expression on his face. "Thank you and your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not introduce myself properly," he said with a slight smile, "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, president and owner of Kuchiki Properties."

Gin smiled the biggest smile because he was fooled. Byakuya realized that Gin saw his assistant in the suit and he was not in a suit.

"As for my appearance, I only wear a suit when I have to. If you ever talk to my parents, they will beg to differ. But let's us start this tour because I have a lunch date in about a half an hour." Byakuya pointed the way for them to start the tour.

Gin felt a little disappointed because he had a lunch date. But the tour was fun. Gin got to see the design for the building that could be the place of his fashion line showing. As they were walking in an unfinished area, Gin tripped and fell into Byakuya's arms. It was when they looked into each other's eyes, they made a connection. They did not know how long they were starting at each other until his cell phone started to ring.

The sound shocked them both because they were so close that a little bit longer; it could have turned into a kiss. Gin listened as he answered the call.

"Hello. Okay, I am on my way. Sure. I should be there in fifteen minutes."

The whole time be spoke on the phone, he looked at Gin.

"Okay. Okay. See you later. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned his attention to Gin.

"I am sorry about that. I did not know the time had passed so quickly. What I will do is I will get in touched with you and Ms. Dee to schedule another tour soon. I will have my assistant make the arrangements. I will do the tour myself and I will dress appropriately." Byakuya walked Gin to the front of the building.

The security guard calls for Gin's ride to come for him as the two say goodbye to each other.

Byakuya walked to his car and jumped into the driver's side and drove away. He looked in his rear view mirror to get one last look at Gin. He smiled as he thought about how he never felt this way before about anyone.

He made his way go the restaurant to make his lunch date. He walked in and saw his date.

"Poppa, how are you?" he asked as he gave Ukitake a kiss on his cheek. He sat across from him and grabbed a menu to order.

"I am fine. Did Gin make it in time?" Ukitake asked.

Byakuya wondered how he knew about the appointment today. Then he remembered Ukitake knows everything about the men in his life. He knew his parents had an appointment with TD Designs and that he would be meeting with them later.

"Yes, Gin made it in time," Byakuya said as he began to dive into his plate. He knew Ukitake was looking at him. He stopped eating and looked at Ukitake. He reached out for his hand and smiled. "Yes Poppa, I think Gin is nice." He did think Gin was nice but he felt something more but he could not put his finger on it. So he brushed it aside.

Ukitake smiled and knew, for some strange reason, those two would like each other. He just didn't know how to explain it.

_When Ukitake and Kyoraku decided to go into a committed relationship, Kyoraku granted him anything he wanted. Ukitake had everything except a child. They decided to adopt a child. They went to local orphanages but were turned down or did not feel a connection to the children. One day they passed a woman coming out of an adoption agency. Ukitake felt a strange vibe from her. He and Kyoraku walked in and saw the receptionist holding a crying baby. She could not stop the baby from crying. Ukitake could tell that she did not have children so she did not know how to quiet the baby. Ukitake walked to the receptionist and took the baby which stop crying immediately. He asked for a bottle and diapers which she was more than happy to get for him. The whole time they were there, the baby cooed and slept in his arms. The president of the agency observed Ukitake with the baby. She asked if he could come back tomorrow to sit with the baby. Ukitake agreed. He came back for a month and even spent several nights for the last couple of weeks. Kyoraku even came and sat with the baby. After all the test and interviews, they were approved to adopt this baby. That baby was their son, Byakuya. _

_Byakuya was their child. He had something from both of his parents. He was artistic like Ukitake. He could draw and create things in two and three dimensions. He was business minded like Kyoraku. He could make decision and work the books. He put these two talents together and started to form his own company. _

_When he was going to college, Ukitake found out who Byakuya's blood line was. It was the Kuchiki Clan. It turns out that he is the only male so that make him the only heir in that family. For honor, he took their last name but he never did he ask for anything else from them. He stood by his parents, Ukitake and Kyoraku, who supported him through his early business and architecture group to being one of the largest real estate properties in the country. Each year he expands in a different country to grow his business. He is the full package. He does his projects from conception to completion. _

_The only area that Byakuya is inexperience in is the area of love. Ukitake is afraid that he may be alone if something were to happen to him or Kyoraku. He has had his heart broken many times when he was in college but now he is a recluse and has thrown all of his effort into his work. He feels that most men and women want him for his money. That worries Ukitake._

"Are you going to see Gin again?" Ukitake asked to get a read from his son.

"Yes, we have another appointment to tour the auditorium and the warehouse." Byakuya looked at his Poppa and smile. "Don't read anything in to this. Ms. Dee will probably come with him."

Ukitake smile as he thought how he was going to get Tamika not to interfere.


	7. The Plan Pt 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Another chapter Thanks and Enjoy!_

_-#-_

Gin and a Tamika sat at a table with Ukitake and Kyoraku for an informal dinner. Over the last couple of weeks, Kyoraku's and Tamika' lawyers have been negotiating a deal for Kyoraku & Ukitake to be an exclusive supplier for materials in the Asian corridor for TD Design.

Gin and Ukitake had become a little closer due to the deal between their two companies. When the deal is complete, Kyoraku and Tamika have several projects for the both of them.

This dinner was an informal because in the morning, Tamika and Shunsui were going to fly to America for a couple of weeks to finalize the deals.

Ukitake was not going because he had promised a friend that he would help him open his gallery with a few of his paintings and other artist in the area. Ukitake had asked Gin to design an outfit for him for opening night. Of course Gin agreed and he presented him some designs he drew. Ukitake looked at the three and made a final decision.

Ukitake and Gin were talking until he came up with an idea. He looked at Tamika and Kyoraku who both on tablets finalizing plans for their flight.

"Shunsui, Tamika, I have an idea. Since, you two are going away, why doesn't Gin come with me to Milan?"

Kyoraku looked and smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. It can be good exposure for both you and Gin."

Tamika looked up and smiled. Then she looked at Gin. He looked at her like he was waiting for her permission. She had to remember, Gin was getting ready for his first show and that she was training him to run his business and put his name out there in the designer world.

"Gin, I was looking over the list of the things you've done and it is all complete or some things are on hold. Now it's time for you to take care of your business. Kyoraku is right, it will be exposure for you and you have been working hard, so it is time for you to have some fun. Because when you come back," she smiled, "you're going to be in great demand. And with that, comes the hard work."

Tamika placed her tablet down enjoyed the company. She was going to follow her advice and enjoy the evening with friends. Kyoraku decided to do the something. He placed his tablet down and enjoys his friends.

-#-

Gin and Ukitake were in his studio. His studio now is located in Tamika's condo for now. She was able get two condos on the top floor in Gin's area and made it one living facility. She and Gin lived together for the first year so the studio was on one side and the living quarters are on the other side. Soon as Gin's designer line brought in money for him, he brought his own condo.

Ukitake stood in the mirror as he looked at Gin's work for the outfit he was to wear on premiere night. While Gin was making adjustment to the garment, Ukitake asked Gin what he was going to wear on premiere night. He stated that he may wear an orange outfit because he did not want to clash with his outfit. He wanted to compliment his color in his outfit.

Ukitake smiled as he thought how nice Gin was to him. His phone ranged as he and Gin was talking. He answered it and started talking. Then he looked at Gin.

"My son is going to bring us dinner. What would you like for him to bring you?"

Gin told him that he was not hungry but he had some food in the refrigerator.

"Nonsense," Ukitake said as he told his son to bring the meal the he thought he would like. He also asked if it was okay if his son ate with them.

"Of course. If he gets bored, he can watch TV in the home."

The two continued to talk as Gin worked on the outfit.

"What does your son do? Does he work with the company?" Gin asked as he threaded his needle.

"Heavens no. He works construction, which is his passion. He may works all the time but he is always happy at the end of the day. I know that I am trying to get him to come with us to Milan. He needs to have some fun too. But if you do not want him to come with us, he will not go."

"Don't worry, it will be fine. He may not want to be with us." Gin started sewing in the garment. He was working so hard that he did not hear the doorbell ring. He was about finish when he realized that Ukitake was gone.

He walked to the kitchen to see Ukitake sitting with;

"Mr. Kuchiki. What are you doing, I mean who," Gin was shocked.

Byakuya smiled as he got up and assisted Gin to the table.

"Gin, you've met my son Byakuya?"

Gin looked at Ukitake. "Yes, I have." Gin smiled at Byakuya and then he realized he was smiling to hard at Byakuya.

"Guess what Gin, Byakuya is coming with us. He and his guards are going to protect us in Milan. We will have fun." Ukitake said as he ate. He watched as Byakuya and Gin looked at each other.

'_I see my plan is working. He likes him.'_ Ukitake thought as he watched Byakuya engage Gin in conversation.

Ukitake, like any parent, worried that his son would not find true love. Kyoraku told him always told him not to interfere and he complied. Most of Byakuya's partners were usually after his money but Byakuya never would let anyone get close to him. But this was different. Gin was different. Gin has his own business and will keep his own. Ukitake had planned on asking Gin to Milan. He knew Gin would come and if he asked his son, he knew Byakuya would not refuse. He did not know why this was perfect but this is a relationship that had to work.

The three ate as they finalized the plans for their departure for Milan. Gin told them that he can be picked up at this address because he wanted to finish Ukitake's outfit before they leave.

Ukitake and Gin talked late into the evening while Bykuya cleaned the kitchen and watch television. Both became tired and called it a night.

Ukitake walked out to the car as Byakuya talked to Gin.

"Thank you for dinner. And your company," Gin said as he smiled at Byakuya.

"Maybe we will have dinner in Milan," Byakuya said as he had a shy smile on his face. "Also, thank you for doing this for my Poppa. He is crazy about your designs."

Byakuya was so in the conversation and into Gin that he kissed him on his cheek. He realized what he had done and smiled. He apologized and told him that anyone that makes him smile is a good friend.

He waived and he watched Gin and he walked to his car. They waived to each other again as he drove off. Gin closed the door and could not stop smiling.

As Bykuya and Ukitake drove home, Ukitake broke the silence.

"He is such a nice person."

"Poppa, Stop." Byakuya started laughing. "But, you know that I love you."


	8. The Plan Pt 2

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Bleach

_Another chapter. Enjoy_

_-#-_

Tamika and Kyoraku were sitting across from each other as the lawyers stood one by one to go over the amendments of the contracts. Both Tamika and Kyoraku knew what the contract stated but just the fine tune the contract that is why they have lawyers.

After the 'heretofore' and 'hereto with' were heard, they both signed the contract and all toasted with champagne.

Later, Kyoraku and Tamika were sitting in the room alone. He told her that he was planning on flying out in the morning to catch up with Ukitake in Milan.

Tamika smiled as she asked, "I hope your son and Gin hit it off."

Kyoraku laughed as he told Tamika, "Jushiro strikes. He wanted our son and Gin to spend some time together. He feels as though those two were made for each other. I figured he called you to get me out of the way and to get Gin alone to go with him to Milan. He knew Byakuya would go if he asked him because our son hardly tells his Poppa 'no'."

They both laughed as Tamika order lunch for them. They talked about their past.

"My parents were in the real estate when it was not popular for an African American to have such power, but there is always a way around it." She smiled as Kyoraku saw the easy going business owner true power. "After my parents died in a wreck, my father's siblings were quick to buy me out after their death. They did not know that my parents had a trust fund for me that's worth ten times more now than it was when they passed away. I never touched it so it is just sitting there; waiting for me."

Kyoraku said that he did the same thing for Byakuya. "He does not know that he has this fund but it is there for him if he ever needs it. But he has made a name for himself.

"After he found out who his family was, you know of the Kuchiki family; they are a piece of work. Because Byakuya was the bastard child of Sojun Kuchiki, his wife ordered to the child 'disposed' of. The nanny had a heart and Jushiro was there at the right time.

"Well, after Byakuya father died, the wife needed an heir. Because she never had children, she needed this heir to get her husband's money. If Byakuya did not look so much like him, it would have been hard court battle. I mean she put all this on a sixteen year old. Jushiro was going to fight it but Bykuya did not want his Poppa to worry. He did something that shocked them all. He took the last name Kuchiki but did not take the inheritance. So the money is sitting there for him whenever he is ready to take it. I think that is what pushed him to succeed in his area because he has never wanted to ask them for anything. And to this day he has never spoken to them again."

They continued to talk as their conversation came back to Gin and Byakuya.

"Tell me, Is Gin in any committed relationship?" Kyoraku asked.

Tamika laughed. "I know you are asking for the sake of your son, but if I knew I still would not tell you. Gin is my friend and business partner. I can tell you that Gin is an honorable person. He will not hurt your son intentionally. I make it a point not to get involved with his personal life. He tells me things and I answer back to him. If those two are meant to be together, there is not a thing we can say or do to stop it.

-#-

In Milan, the opening of his friend gallery was a huge success. Gin got to see Ukitake in his element. Gin got to see some painting that Ukitake did and some local artists' paintings also. Gin stood in front of one painting with a drink in his hand trying to figure out what he was looking at. Byakuya saw he was by himself, so he walked over t him with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Byakuya said to Gin.

"Your Poppa is so talented. I can see where you get some of your vision from. The colors blend together so well and the balance," Gin took in deep breath as he stared at the painting. "I really like that. Do you think Jushiro will make a painting for me?"

Byakuya looked at him and smiled. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

Gin turned to see Ukitake walking towards him with the gallery owner, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Yumichika was walking hand in hand with Ukitake.

"Gin, you have to make me this outfit for me. Do you think I will look gorgeous in it?" He hugged Gin liked he knew him for years.

Gin hugged him back. Then Yumichika turn to Byakuya.

"Byakuya darling, how are you?" he asked as he gave him kiss on each cheek. "You look marvelous. You better treat Gin well. Your Uncle Yumi likes him."

Byakuya watched as Gin started to blush and smile. In fact, everyone looked at Gin as he blushed. Byakuya came to his rescue and put his arm around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry Uncle Yumi, I hope he keeps me."

Gin felt his heart drop when he heard that statement from Byakuya. He looked into Byakuya's eyes. His eyes looked as though they were pleading with him to play along. He smiled at and winked.

"I will keep you as long as you tell me where you were taking me tonight," Gin said as he put his arms around his waist. He placed a kiss on his cheek.

Ukitake and Yumichika looked at the two and for once, they were seeing Byakuya smile and very relaxed in Gin arms. They have never seen Byakuya joke like this in such a long time; it looked to real.

He motioned the guard over and whispered in his ear. Suddenly the guard smiled and bowed to Byakuya and left the group to get on his phone. Gin looked at Ukitake and Yumichika then he looked at Byakuya who had a wide smile.

A photographer walked up and asked to take a photo of the group. He said that it would be the best photo with the owner, the featured artist, the up and coming designer and his friend.

Gin expected Byakuya to step aside but he didn't he stood next to Gin and placed an arm around him and smiled.

After the picture, Yumichika kissed Gin on both cheeks and told him to call him. Ukitake hugged Gin as he whispered in his ear.

"Tell my son that he is not fooling anyone. He likes you. I can tell. You two get out of here and have a good time. Ukitake broke away and hugged Byakuya and told him to take care of him. He then walked toward the group with Yumichika.

Gin looked at Byakuya who had his hand out. A smile came across Gin's face as he reached out and placed his hand in Byakuya's. He pulled him in and hugged him.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered in Gin's ear. Then he grabbed his hand and led him out the gallery to a waiting limousine.

As they were riding in the limo, Gin exhaled as he began to laugh. "You did not have to pretend that we were together. Now we have to fight the gossip columns."

Byakuya smiled as he looked at Gin. "I was not kidding. I hope that you do keep me." He reached out and kissed Gin. Then it turned into a passionate kiss.

The next thing Gin knew, they were at the airport. When the limousine stopped, they got out and the private jet was waiting.

"Where are we going?" Gin asked as they were getting on the jet. Before they sat in the seat, Byakuya kissed him again. It took both of their breath away.

Byakuya looked at Gin and smiled. "Don't worry. I notified Ms. Dee and both of my parents so they know where we will be and can get in touch with us if an emergency should arise." He looked at Gin and smiled. "Check your phone."

Gin looked and he had a text message from Tamika.

'Have a great time' he read.

"Okay, now, tell me where are you taking me?" Gin said as Byakuya handed him a glass of wine.

"Rome," Byakuya said.

"Rome?" he said, "Italy?"

"Yeah, since we are in Italy. We have a late dinner date."

"I didn't bring anything to wear. I want to . ." Gin was talking as Bykuya placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't worry, whatever you need, I will get for you. Now, just relax and enjoy Rome.

-#-

Tamika was at her desk working on project notes when one of her phones began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller id.

She rolled her eyes as she answered.

"Hello?"


	9. Get into Position

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Another chapter. Thanks and Enjoy!_

-#-

Aizen looked at his monitor as he felt his anger rise. He was looking at the pictures that an Italian photographer placed on the article about the gallery opening in Milan, Italy.

He looked at the picture of the four smiling at the camera. Ayasegawa and Ukitake have been friends for a long time so it did not bother him. Even with Gin in the picture, he was not that upset until he saw an arm around Gin's waist.

"Byakuya Kuchiki? Owner of Kuchiki Properties," he aid as he did an Internet search of the Kuchiki name. As the information popped on the page. "Let's see who you are, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Aizen typed in the information in the search bar and Byakuya's name came up in two places. His business came up first. Aizen clicked on the link and the Kuchiki Properties page open. It had pictures of buildings that he designed. Aizen recognized the building but did not tell a lot of him, Byakuya Kuchiki. He went back to his search and clicked on the name: Byakuya Kuchiki.

The link led to back to his page home page but did say that he is the son of Shunsui and Jushiro Kyoraku.

Aizen went back to the picture and looked at the names. He found the name under the picture is Jushiro Ukitake. "So, you took your son with you, Jushiro Ukitake. I wonder if you took him for Gin."

The more he looked at the picture, the more he focused on Gin. The more he focused on Gin, the more he saw the hand around his waist. The more he saw 'him', the more he saw the smile,'

Aizen pounded his fist on the desk. "I will have you, Gin. I will have you all to myself, Gin Ichimaru."

-#-

Gin smiled to himself as he thought of the time he spent in Rome with Byakuya. It was the first time Gin was the able to relax and let his heart start to fall in love with someone.

_Byakuya never pushed Gin into bed or anything. He only asked Gin to let him just spoil him. Anything that Gin wanted to do or asked for, Byakuya provided. They were in each other company the whole time but he learned that Byakuya is a very straight forward. He told him that he would not push him or force him into a relationship. Byakuya was a man of his word. They had separate rooms but outside of sleep, they were together the whole time. As they flew back to their hometown, Byakuya did admit that for once, it will be hard for him to stay away from him. He told Gin that he may be the one that he could give his heart to. He said that he wanted to them to meet for dinner in two days. They agreed and as he walked Gin to the door of Tamika's house, he kissed him and of course, it took his breath away. _

Gin stood at the door as he watched the car drove away. He walked into the room and sat in a chair in the main room. He was smiling so hard that he did not see Tamika sitting at her desk going over paperwork.

"I see you made it back safely," she said as she kept reading her papers.

Gin kept smiling as he started going through his bags. He was looking for a gift he got for Tamika. He pulled out a beautiful printed blouse that the different shades of blue. He knew that she would wear it because she could wear it with her famous black suit. He handed it to her and insisted that she try it on.

As she looked in the mirror, Gin began to tell her about his time with Byakuya. Tamika knew that this was the real thing. Gin was actually happy and at ease with his discussion about Byakuya. She listened and did not interrupt him. After he got through talking, Tamika asked one question.

"Why are you here? I mean he could have taken your home."

Gin looked at her and thought about what she said. It just occurred to him that he does have his own place but he works out of her home so he is there often. The night Byakuya came over, he was working on Ukitake's outfit for the gallery opening.

"This is the only place that he knows me where I stay. We're going out in two days; I will tell him when he calls again."

Tamika and Gin looked at each other and started to laugh. After the laugh, Gin and Tamika as usual, ate and went over work schedules. Tamika told Gin that she will be out of the town for meeting in a few days. She gave him a list of contacts he may need since the new contract has been signed.

As they were going over their notes, Gin's phone ranged. It was Aizen.

As the two spoke, Aizen mentioned that he saw the picture in the Italian magazine and asked if he would like to do an interview, along with Jushiro Ukitake, for his magazine. Gin stated that he would back with him on that within the next day or so. They had casual conversation and then he hung up the phone.

Gin called Ukitake and asked him if Aizen had called him for an interview. He told him yes and that he told him that he would get back with him. They both agreed that they would do the interview in two days together. Ukitake volunteered to set the appointment and will come and get him for the interview.

"I will have Byakuya to carry us to the interview."

Gin smiled as he hung up the phone. He gets to see Byakuya again.

Tamika snapped her fingers to get Gin attention. Tamika started to laugh at Gin and talk about how bad he got it.

"Can I afford leave you alone?" she said in a smart ass voice.

Gin just laughed.

-#-

Shunsui sat with the commander as they were going notes.

"How is the progress going with Ukitake and Byakuya?" the commander asked.

"Of course, the character of Ukitake is always trying to look out for Byakuya. And although he has no memory of the Gotei 13, Jushiro still has a connection to Byakuya and a slight connection to Gin. Both Gin and Byakuya have no memory of their life before. But Aizen, I am not sure. I have not made any contact with him. So, I can't tell you if or what his plans are. I do know Gin is very close to a 'Tamika Dee'. I feel as though she is going to play a major role in Gin's life. I will have to keep an eye on her. She may have information on Aizen that no one else has. It may be a possibility she could be working with Aizen to get next to Gin." Kyoraku said to the commander.

The commander told Kyoraku that he wanted him to get information on Tamika Dee and find out what is her connection is to Aizen.

After the lunch, Kyoraku left the commander and told him that he will return in a few weeks to make his report.

After Kyoraku left, the commander sent word to Kisuke Urahara. He needed to find out about the role of Tamika Dee and try to stay ahead of Sosuke Aizen.


	10. Game On

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Another chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for your support_

-#-

The interview with Ukitake and Gin was going to take place in a small quaint restaurant in Karakura. Gin and Ukitake had small talk going on as Byakuya, who tagged along so that he could be close to Gin and also the two had a date after the interview.

Byakuya was on the phone talking to his vice president and assistant over the plans for the warehouse for Gin's company and the auditorium for Gin's spring show. As he spoke on the phone, he would a quick smile at Gin as he would smile back and then play 'footsy' with his leg which would a reaction of a wink from Byakuya.

Ukitake knew that he was doing something good between those two because, this was the first time that Byakuya actually warmed up to someone that wanted him for him. After they returned from Rome, they have been out several times but neither told how far the relationship has gone.

Within minutes, Tamika came in with Aizen. She made her way to Ukitake, who she gave a kiss on the cheek and then she hugged Byakuya. She sat next to Gin, which would force Aizen to sit between her and Ukitake. She introduced Aizen to everyone they all were seated.

"I see you are cock blocking again Tamika," Aizen whispered in her ears as she began to laugh.

"Only you Aizen, only you," she whispered back to him. She ordered her food because she did not want to be there but Gin wanted her there.

When the interview started, Aizen had positioned himself so that he could see Gin and Byakuya. He wanted to watch the interaction between the two.

Everyone at the table watch the interaction of the two. Even Kyoraku, who joined the group half way through the interview, noticed the interaction between Gin and Byakuya. He wanted to see Aizen and see if he could get a read from him.

Tamika did not say much during the interview because Gin is the face of the company in this area. He has to be able to handle these interviews. She thinks he has done well so far. She also noticed that Aizen was becoming angry as he too looked at Gin and Byakuya.

Suddenly, Gin grabbed Tamika's arm. She knew what was about to happen. She stood and reached in her bag and dropped money on the table. "This will take care of my tab and Gin's. Byakuya can you carry Gin to my car." She whispered in Gin's ear and let him know that she was there.

Everyone confused about what was going on, Byakuya was about to ask when Tamika gave him a look. He stopped.

"Please, Byakuya, carry Gin to my car." Tamika spoke in an authoritarian but soft voice.

Byakuya scooped Gin in his arms and carried him to her car. When he placed Gin in her car, he noticed Gin eyes were closed and he was crying. He kissed him on the forehead. He looked at Tamika who was cranking the car when she looked at him.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Tamika gave a slight smile.

Byakuya closed the door and watched Tamika take Gin away. He came back into the restaurant and sat down. Ukitake grabbed his hand and started to ask what happened.

"Is Gin okay?" Ukitake asked. "What happened?"

Aizen watched as Byakuya was a little upset. He knew that Gin had headaches but he never knew to what extent. Tamika knew something and she got Gin out. It was that action that impressed him that no matter what she says, she is his protector. No one, not even Byakuya, will totally get next to Gin. Not as long as she is there.

Ukitake saw Aizen and noticed he was little shaken by what happened. Ukitake got up and walked to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Is it possible we can reschedule this interview for later after we find out what happened with Gin?"

Aizen got himself together and agreed with Ukitake and stated that he will be waiting on his call. He dropped money on the table for his tab and left the group.

Ukitake looked at Kyoraku with a puzzled look. He knew that Ukitake is very sensitive to people's aura. He knew Gin was the one for Byakuya and, from the look on his face, Aizen is not who he seems to be. Byakuya walked to Ukitake and hugged him.

"You ready to go?"

Ukitake nodded yes and both Byakuya and Kyoraku escorted him out of the restaurant.

-#-

Tamika took Gin straight to Kurosaki Clinic. She pulled her car in an empty spot next to the door. Isshin and his son, Ichigo, were waiting for them. Ichigo carried Gin from the car to the examining room.

Tamika tried to follow in them into the room but Isshin held up his hand to stop her. He closed the door in front of her.

She paced back and forth as she thought about the headaches Gin had been having. She rubbed the back of her neck as she thought about the intensity and frequency of the attacks he had. He had not had one since that night. She thought about how he bounced back. Then she thought about how he did not have an attack with Byakuya.

"Ms. Dee," Isshin came out of the examining room, "He is asleep. Go and check on him. I want him to spend the night here. I will bring a cot for you because I know you want to stay with him. Come to my office after you go in and check on him."

Tamika walked in the room to see Gin. He was in a tight fetal position that let her know that he was really hurting. She a hand on him and whispered that she was there and no one would hurt him. She will be there with him. She gave him a kiss on his head. This time he did not move. As she left the room, Ichigo came in with a cot for her. She walked down the hall to Isshin's office.

Isshin came in and sat behind his desk.

"Gin has had a severe migraine attack. What was he doing before the attack?"

"We had lunch with a business partner and an interview with a magazine. He was fine and then he had an attack." Tamika thought about the events of the afternoon.

Isshin looked at her as he closed Gin's file. He leaned forward on his desk and spoke in a low tone.

"Don't worry Tamika; Ichigo will sit with him until we are finish. He won't let anyone or anything bother him." Isshin looked at Tamika. He knew that her thoughts were with Gin. "Now, Dee taichou, you know me and Kisuke are your back up. You are not out there by yourself. You knew Gin would go through this when it was reported that Aizen forced him to the human world. I guess by now, Byakuya has come into the picture and both he and Aizen will have to fight for him. It going to hurt him but your primary job is to protect him."

Tamika smiled because her friend from way back was there to help her. "You know, Kurosaki taichou, I like Gin. I hate to see him hurt but this has to happen to get Aizen. Now the game is on."


	11. Interference

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Lo siento mis amigos. __I have been ill but I am getting better. I still have some way to go but I will still work on this story. Happy Holidays and thanks for your support_.

-#-

Gin slowly opened his eyes as the sun started to shine through the window in the room. He started to stretch as he felt a set of eyes on him. In fact, he felt more than one set of eyes on him. He turned and looked at his friends.

Tamika was sitting at the table eating breakfast with her friends, Ken and Toru.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Tamika said as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. "Hungry?"

Gin took in a deep breath and exhaled. He shook his head 'no'.

He forgot Tamika always believed in open space. That is why he knew that no matter what he did; Tamika would always have an eye on him. He spoke to Ken and Toru. They waived at him. He closed his eyes and placed his head back on the pillow. He fell asleep within a few minutes.

Tamika watch as her friend, Gin, slowly recovered from the last attack. This attack was the worst out of all of them because it is taking him weeks to recover. Both Aizen and Byakuya called to check on him every day and she would give limited information about his condition. On few occasions, it was reported that both have come by her other place to see Gin but to no avail.

"Tamika, he going to be fine. He is getting stronger every day," Ken said as he tried to reassure his captain.

_He and Toru have been Tamika's co - lieutenants since she became a captain many years ago. She was in charge of resettlement program. Her group made sure that souls coming from the soul society to live in the human world would meet sucess. Usually these are the ones being born into the human world as newborn. It was kind of an easy job for most of the part. _

_They do have emergencies like the situation with Gin and Aizen. Shunsui, Ukitake and Byakuya would be considered emergency but it did not go through her group. This was done as a favor from her commander to the commander of the Gotei 13._

_She remembered how upset she became when Kisuke and Isshin told her about Byakuya and his connection to Gin. They both promised her the file of the case. They knew that she was particular about her missions. _

Tamika knew that Gin would be okay. She got up from the table and went to the balcony of her home. She bought this home after Gin moved to his own place. She keeps this home a secret from Gin because it was close to Isshin and it was a home base for team during this operation. As long as Gin is in the weaken state, he did not know where he was.

As she stood on the balcony, Kisuke came and stood beside her. He told her that he downloaded to her tablet the file she had requested because she does not like to be caught off guard. She also got an update as far as the unexpected role of Byakuya plays in the mission. But was assured that his role would not change her mission: Stop Aizen.

They both sat at the table on the balcony as Toru bought tea for Kisuke and coffee for Tamika. Kisuke joked at how Americanized she had become. She smiled and stated that it is the role she has to play.

As she read the file, the two friends asked questions of each other along the way.

"Do you think she will make contact with him?" Kisuke asked as he sipped his tea.

"From what I read and what was told to me, Gin found out about her from Aizen. Gin choose to come to the human world was to find her." Tamika stopped reading and looked at her friend. "This is what I know.

"At some point, Gin was told about his mother. He was told that she was alive in the human world. Now, who would not want to find out, let alone meet their parent? Who told him? Aizen did. But what I do not know is why and what interest does he have in all of this?"

Kisuke told her that Aizen is the one who never does anything unless his self interest is served. "He has an agenda and it involves Gin. As you know when a spirit comes to the human world, their memory is erased and their spirit is placed with a newborn. We have on occasions, like Gin, had to build a life and infuse it into the human world so that the mission can be completed.

"Now the question I have are, how much of Aizen's memory was erased?" Tamika asked as she kept reading the file. "So far he has not given any indication of knowing Gin outside of the job." She continued to read the file.

Both Kisuke and Tamika sat in silence for a few minutes. Kisuke stated that he was going to leave so she could read the file.

"Please, Tamika as you read the file, don't think bad of me or Yoruichi. We were doing our job." Kisuke said as he did a flash step and disappeared.

The statement Kisuke made was not the first time she heard that. Yoruichi had made that statement to her on another occasion. Tamika knew exactly what they meant.

Tamika had moved to the swing to continue to read the file when she felt someone staring at her.

"Are you feeling better Gin?"

She looked up to see her friend. He looked exhausted and his famous smile was gone. He had a blanket around him as he came and sat next to Tamika. He laid his head on her shoulder as he yawned. He knew she was reading something about the business because she turned off the tablet and gave him her undivided attention.

"When did you get this place?" Gin asked.

"I closed on this house when you got sick. I brought you here so that you could have some privacy to get well. You know Toru and Ken. They been running your 'Empire' while you have been recuperating." Tamika laughed as she said the words. "I think it is time for you to get back to your home. I'm ready for you to leave."

Gin started to chuckle as he heard Tamika's phone ring. He saw her looking at the caller id. She smiled and told Gin she knows how to get him back home before she answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered. She listened and then said, "Let me check."

She placed the call on hold. "Gin, I am going to take you home in the morning."

Gin said, "Why?"

"Because what I hold in my hand is the cure." She held out her phone. Gin read the name: Byakuya K.

Gin mood changed and he started smiling. He reached for her phone but pulled it out of his reach.

"Now, are we going home in the morning? Because I think someone will have company tomorrow."

She held her finger up to Gin as she spoke on the phone. "Byakuya, sorry for the delay but Gin wants to talk to you."

She gave her phone to Gin. Between the smile and the sexy whisper, she got up with her tablet and walked back into her house.

She looked at Ken and Toru as she gave them a slight nod. They nodded back and left. She knew that Gin and Byakuya would see each other tomorrow and that this may start everyone's plan in motion.


	12. The Lab

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Sorry about the delay but the holidays are here. Happy Holidays! I am sorry for the delay. Enjoy_

-#-_  
_

Gin paced back and forth waiting for his call. He and Byakuya had made a date to meet at his place tonight.

Earlier today, he left Tamika's house. He had waited for them to take him home but he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was at his home in his own bed. Toru and Ken were also there with him when he woke up. They had cleaned and cook dinner and also told him that Byakuya would be by this evening to see him. Gin told him that he would not need for them to stay this evening. They smiled and told him that they would leave as soon as Byakuya arrives. They would be staying at Tamika's place down the road.

Gin continued to pace throughout his place. Suddenly, his phone ranged.

"Hello?" Gin said. He heard a voice that brought the biggest smile to his face. He began to walk towards his door. Toru and Ken seemed to know that it was their queue to leave. They were behind Gin as he opened his door.

"Hey," Byakuya said with the smile on his face holding flowers.

He and Gin stared at each other as both Toru and Ken left. They told Gin to call if he needs anything to give them a call but they knew he would not need them.

Byakuya and Gin seemed to stare at each for a long time before Byakuya spoke.

"I brought these for you." He extended his hand and placed the flowers in Gin's hand.

"Thank you and come in." Gin walked to the kitchen to find a vase to place his flowers in.

Byakuya waited until Gin finished with the flowers before he said anything. Gin placed the flowers on the table as he told Byakuya that he loved the flowers.

As Gin turned, Byakuya walked to him and grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a deep passionate kiss. Byakuya would not let him go. He picked Gin up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

-#-

Tamika sat at her desk and continued to read the file Kisuke gave her.

_In the files, it started with Yoruichi receiving reports that in an outer district of Rukongai, residence were hearing screams come from certain residence in the area. It was not the first time she had received the report about mysterious screams coming from this residence. _

_She made the decision to investigate this issue. She sent a group of the Patrol Corps lead by her childhood friend, Kisuke Urahara. _

_He decided to send a small group out first to interview the local residence about the reports they have been receiving. When the groups reports started to return, Kisuke noticed that not only did the resident report hearing the screams but they all agreed on the residence of the screams. The residence belongs to Dr. Junichi Aizen. _

_Kisuke learned that Dr. Aizen was a widower with a son. His wife died in child birth. She too was a doctor. They stated that his son was sent to his mother's family to be reared. Many residents said that rumors around their town said that the husband may have killed her. Of course no one has any proof of this. _

_After his wife died, Dr. Aizen became more of a recluse. The less they saw of him, the more and more residents began to disappear. What made this so unique was the ones that disappeared had some things in common. They were described as pale skinned, silver haired and lighted colored eyes that were like slits. _

_As Kisuke reported back to Yoruichi about the reports he was receiving, they both decided that an interview with the 'good doctor' was needed. The interesting part was one of the residents told the Patrol Corps that a servant told the doctor that questions were being asked about him. Now she was nowhere to be found. _

"_He knows that we are coming. Then please, let us not keep him waiting," Yoruichi said as she signed the paperwork for her corps to inspect his house. She handed Kisuke the paper work that gives him authority to inspect his home and research. "Be careful my friend."_

_When Urahara and his group arrived at the home of Dr. Junichi Aizen, they found the door unsecured and half opened. As he went into the home, Urahara sent word to Shihoin taichou that more men will be needed and also members of the research team will be needed because as he opened the door to the back of the house, where he saw the remnants of a lab. _

_He saw a body lying on the table. The decomposing body was of a pale skinned, silver haired person. The chest of the person was open and the heart removed. Another body, hanging on hooks in the corner, appeared to have been skinned and the heart removed. _

_Kisuke told everyone to secure the home while he looks for research notes. As he walked through the lab, he found the office of Dr. Aizen. As he went through the files cabinet all of the files were empty except for one. He took that file and as he continued though the house. _

_He came across a room that was a nursery. It was a nursery that had been in use recently. Urahara inhaled deeply because now a child or children were involved with this. _

_He found a door that seemed out of place. He placed a hand on the knob and to his surprise it turned. He opened the door and the smell of death hit him smack in the face. Urahara knew that he would not like what he was going to see but he had to. He walked to the down the stairs until he was standing on the dirt floor of the basement. _

_It was a burial ground. He looked around at all of the graves and was shaken when he saw a small grave that could have been a child's grave._

Tamika closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She slowly released the breath that she realized that she was not alone in the house.

"You already know what the files are going to say? Don't you Tamika?"

Tamika gave a slight smile and spoke. "Yes," she paused as she closed the file on her tablet, "Yes I do know how the file ends."

Tamika got up and walked towards her guest. They looked at each other and then hugged.

"Mina, I knew that you would be here. Thank You," Tamika said as she showed Mina a chair. She got a glass of water for Mina. Tamika sat across from her as she handed her the water.

"How did you know I was coming?" Mina asked as she drank the water.

"I knew you would come for son, Mina or should I say Hitomi Ichimaru."


	13. His Mother's Soul

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

**_Here is another chapter. Feeling better so slowly but surely getting back up to speed._**

Tamika and Hitomi talked over a cup of tea. After a few minutes, Tamika could not take it and prepared a pot of coffee which Hitomi laughed as she told her to bring her a cup also.

As the two women had idle chat, the conversation turned towards Gin.

"I thought it was agreed that if I left him there, he would not be harm and would be well protected. Why did he go back on his word? He told me that he would be safe and that he would watch out for him," Hitomi said as she took off her dark glasses to wipe her eyes. The light blue eyes were red from crying.

Tamika looked and saw where Gin got his eyes from. She knew she wore the dark glasses because she could barely see but used her senses to get around. Before she could speak, Tamika felt the presence of three others in the room.

Isshin Kurosaki came in and sat next to Hitomi. "Hello Hitomi. I am so sorry that we did not keep our end of the bargain with you."

"We tried but when things changed," Yoruichi came into the room followed by Urahara. They sat on the other side of Hitomi. "When we found Dr. Aizen, he was disposed of but we never found the files of his experiments because we assumed he destroyed the files. We did not count on his son, Sosuke, finding these files."

"From what I am gathering, he told Gin that he had a mother who is alive in the human world and that she was looking for him. Aizen told Gin that he would take him to find you." Kisuke grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Gin did not believe him at first but somehow he tricked him into giving up his position with the Gotei 13 to come with him to the human world but Gin did the unexpected and left without him. So, we know that Aizen came after him and so did his lover."

Hitomi smiled and said, "He has a lover?"

"His true love came for him. He gave up his position in the Gotei 13 to be with him. It was love at first sight in the Soul Society and here in this world for them." Tamika said as she smiled thinking how much Gin smile when he thinks about Byakuya. "They loved each other in the Soul Society and they have fallen in love here."

Hitomi's smiled turned to a frown when she asked about Aizen's in her son's life. Everyone became quiet. She turned toward Tamika.

"Gin is not in love with him. He told me many times that he does not feel that way towards him. But now," Tamika stopped.

"He's having the headaches now. He is starting to come into his true power," Hitomi said. She was about to go on when she felt a presence. "Isshin, is that your son?"

Isshin replied yes. He saw her reach out for him. He came and knelt in front of her. She placed a hand on his face and smile.

"He everything they say he would be.

Ichigo smiled and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of her hand and gave her a thank you. Then he asked her a question. "You are Gin's mother and I know that he was a shinigami. Are you a shinigami?"

"No, I am not. Yes I am a spiritual being but I am not a shinigami. Gin trained to be a shinigami like all of you but his true being is like me. I am a Gypsy and so are my children."

They all held their breath because she talked openly about herself. After all of the years of hiding her and her children, she has come out to Ichigo.

"Have you ever heard of the Gypsies in Rukongai?" Hitomi asked Ichigo.

He shook his head and said no.

"Well, our history is like all tribes or groups in Rukongai. We were a small group that roamed from place to place on the outskirts. We never settled in one place for a long time but we did find an area that we could live in peace."

"You keep saying 'were'? Ichigo asked.

"Because there are only three Gypsies that exist today; Hitomi and her two children." Isshin said as he looked at Hitomi.

Hitomi thought about that time that she the day she and her children were discovered at the Aizen residence.

_**Flashback **_

_After Urahara secured the house, he sent for Yoruichi to come out to help him investigate a room._

_Earlier in the day, he did a walk through the house and the laboratory. He noticed when he went to the nursery, the room looked odd. He thought that the room was geometrically smaller that it was. He waited until Yoruichi inspected the room also. They were tapping softly on the wall until it made a hollow sound. When they found the area, Kisuke found a hidden latch. When he pushed it, a door opened into a padded room. When they walked in, they saw a young woman with her hand held out. She was holding a baby in her arms and a young child who was trying to bury herself behind the young woman._

"_We are not here to hurt you. We want to help. How long have you been in here?" Yoruichi asked as she sat in front of the group. She showed her hands to show that she did not have anything in her hands. _

_The woman said held the baby closer as he started to cry. Kisuke found some milk and made a bottle. The woman refused it as she began to breast feed the baby. The little girl smiled as she peeped at Yoruichi and waved at her. _

"_Hey little one, you ready to get out of here?" She asked._

_The little girl looked at the woman. The woman looked at her and then at Yoruichi. _

"_I would like to leave here and protect my children. He wanted to run test on them but I protected them. My husband volunteered so he could protect us. He hid us in here. Did you find him?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes._

"_You are the only ones we found in here. Let's get you out of here. Please," Yoruichi said as she held out her hand. She knew that the woman was weak but would fight to protect the children. Kisuke came to help her and the baby as the little girl grabbed Yoruichi's hand. She picked her up and told her that she is going to cover her with her cloak. Kisuke said the same to the woman who did not let go of the child. He placed the cloak around her and took her in his arms. They went to a location that was agreed on by Isshin. As they came to the area, Good friend, Tessai met with them and started to care for them. _

_They learned that the woman's name was Hitomi and the little girl was her daughter and the baby was her son. He was a few weeks old and that her husband was on the house staff and worked around the outside house. At first it was nice to work around the house but when Dr. Aizen's wife died, Hitomi said, the doctor had a breakdown. His family came and got his son and left him alone in the home. That is when he started the experiments. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Suddenly everyone sat up because they felt a hollow in the area. Tamika was about to go when Hitomi held her back. She walked outside as the group followed her.

Down the street a hollow was about to take a soul of a deceased when it stopped.

"Dad, should we help her?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin was looking at Hitomi with her arm stretched as if she was telling the hollow to stop. "Son, you are going to see why Aizen wants her power."

Although she could not see the hollow, she felt its power. "Stop!" she yelled as the hollow came toward her. It stopped at her command. She smiled and said, "You are by yourself. My, My," she paused, "you are a mean one."

Then with a quick motion, she closed her hand and the hollow exploded.

"She did it without a zanpakuto," Ichigo said.

Hitomi smiled as Tamika went to her and grabbed her hand. They walked back to her house. "You have to rest because I have a check on Gin but I have a feeling, he will be sleeping in tomorrow."

Hitomi laughed as she and Tamika walked back to her house. "I am glad that he is happy."

Gin lay in Byakuya's arm as he slept. Byakuya smiled as he looked at him. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about being the luckiest man. He drew Gin closer to him and closed his eyes.


	14. Love and Happiness

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach**

_Happy New Year everyone. I hope you had a wonderful holiday. Now it's time to get back to work. Here is a fluff chapter. Enjoy _

_-#-_

Gin and Byakuya sat next to each holding hands. Byakuya leaned over and kissed Gin on his cheek.

"Don't worry, she will understand. You said that she is the most easy going person you know," Byakuya said as he looked at Gin.

"Yeah, she is. From the first day we met, she always believed in me." Gin smiled as he remembered their first meeting. He looked at Byakuya and smiled. "But this decision does not stop my career."

Gin looked up and saw Tamika being escorted to their table by the maitre d'hotel. Tamika thanked him as he pulled her chair out for her.

"I must be in trouble if both of called me. I thought Jushiro was meeting with us also."

"I'm here." Ukitake sat in the chair next to her. They hugged each other as the waiter came to get their order. After Tamika and Ukitake gave their order to the waiter, Ukitake gave an apology for his delay. He had to take call from Kyoraku.

Tamika looked at Byakuya and Gin holding hands. She can just imagine what was going on under the table. Then it occurred to her why they called her and Ukitake to this 'meeting'. She looked at Ukitake and noticed that he realized why he was called too.

Over the last couple of months, Ken and Toru reported to her that Gin and Byakuya were inseparable. But they said that Gin's work has improved and his earlier design have been selling very well. Byakuya's business has soared also because of his relationship with Gin. They are for now the 'it' couple but they don't know that they are the 'it' couple.

"Now, what is the big announcement you two have for us?" Ukitake asked as he looked at his son and Gin. They were still holding hands as Gin spoke.

Gin looked at Tamika and Ukitake. He knew that Tamika liked for things to be said directly; especially if she feels it deals with her business. Gin decided to just say it.

"Byakuya and I are moving in together," Gin blurted out.

Tamika rolled her eyes then looked at the two of them. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. She rubbed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

Gin watched as he squeezed Byakuya's hand tighter. He was prepared for the questions that were about to come.

A non smiling Tamika looked at the both of them as she pulled out her phone. Gin watched in horror as she pulled out her phone and punched in a number. Gin looked at Ukitake as he too was not smiling. Then he looked at Byakuya who for once was not smiling.

Suddenly Ukitake's phone ranged. He answered with a simple hello.

Tamika was speaking in her phone. "You owe me fifty American dollars."

Tamika started to smile at Ukitake as he started to laugh. Then both of them hugged each other and pointed at Gin and Byakuya. A confused looked came across both Gin and Byakuya's face.

"Got you," Ukitake and Tamika said in unison.

"What's going on?' Byakuya asked.

As Tamika and Ukitake continued to laugh, Ukitake called the waiter over and ordered a bottle of the best champagne.

"You two are way to serious about this. Me and Ukitake made a small wager on this news you were going to tell us. Ukitake said that you two were going to announce your engagement. I told him that will be the next announcement you two would make . This one was to test our reaction." Tamika said as she and Ukitake continued to laugh.

As the waiter poured the champagne in the fluted glasses, Ukitake handed Tamika a crisp new American fifty dollar bill. "We already knew that you two were living together so I told Tamika that you must have decided to get married. Because that was the next step," Ukitake beam his bright smile.

Byakuya and Gin looked at each other and started to laugh as they watch Tamika pour the champagne in the glasses. When everyone had a glass in their hand, Ukitake and Tamika held their up and did a toast to the happy couple.

"It's funny how everyone sees how much you two are in love. Now it is time for you to believe it." She leaned forward touched Gin and Byakuya's glasses. The sound produced was high pitched 'clink' when they touched.

Ukitake was not a toaster but a hugger. He walked over and hugged the two love birds. "Now we can we start to make wedding plans." He kissed the two on the cheeks and hugged Byakuya and then Gin. Byakuya gave Gin a look of 'leave it be and let his Poppa dream' as Ukitake hugged Gin.

Their food came out as they talked about random things when Tamika phone ranged. She looked at the caller id which stated 'Ken'. She excused herself from the table as she answered her phone.

Gin watched as Tamika expression changed. He knew from that expression that she was going home to the States for a meeting. She spoke for a few minutes and hung up. She looked up and saw Gin staring at her.

Tamika winked at Gin. He got up and came to her.

"When are you leaving?" he asked her .

"In the morning. But until then, let's enjoy your good news." Tamika hugged Gin as he went back to Byakuya.

Tamika told Ukitake and Byakuya about her news but stated that she wanted dessert. Ukitake called for the dessert menu.

As the four enjoyed the evening, Tamika felt another set of eyes on them.

The phone call was in reference to Aizen. He told Tamika that Aizen had been following Gin for the last couple of days. With him moving and trying very hard to get close to Gin, everyone should now be getting in or be in position.

As she watched Gin and Byakuya holding hands and smiling at each other, Tamika begin to wonder if Gin will be able to handle the next episodes that are to happen. Hitomi wanted her son to come into his full power but it depends on how Gin will react to his mother. He was a baby when she left. Could he forgive her for leaving?

As they all started to leave, Gin told Byakuya that he wanted to spend some time with Tamika before she left for the States. He kissed Gin on his cheek and told him to enjoy his evening. He told Gin that he did understand why he wanted to spend time with Tamika. It was no mistake in inviting Tamika and Ukitake; they were the most important ones in their lives. They wanted them to continue to be a part of their lives.

"I think I will spend some time with Poppa. Besides, we have a lifetime together." They smiled at each other and left with their friends.

Tamika and Gin watch as Byakuya put his arm around Ukitake and reassure him that all is well with him and Gin.

"We just wanted to spend time with our best friend," they said in unison as they walked away.


	15. In Her Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**Happy New Year My friends! I am back and working on many stories: with friends and the new ones. One I hope to get published. But anyway, here is another chapter and already working on the next. Enjoy!**_

Aizen glared at the computer screen as he looked at picture after picture of Gin and Byakuya. Since the two have become a couple, the paparazzi have been snapping pictures of the happy couple whenever they were out in public together.

"Look at the two of them," he snarled as he looked at a picture of Gin and Byakuya kissing. He angrily through a glass of water across the room as turned off his monitor. The sound of the broken glass gave an shattering noise as he started to pace his living room floor.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. His call was answered after the second ring.

"Hello," the voice came over the phone

'It's me. It's time to get this over it. Byakuya Kuchiki is becoming a thorn in my side. How soon can you take him out?" Aizen spoke into the phone as he was pacing back and forth. He listen intently as he felt himself getting very agitated.

"It all depends," the voice said in a deep monotone bass, "public or private. If you choose private, it will cost you more."

"Fine, just do it." Aizen ended the call immediately. He continued to pace the floor as he thought about his call.

"Father, I hope that this is all worth it," he said to himself. "I hope it is worth getting Hitomi Ichimarau back to you."

-#-

Hitomi slept in the guest room in Tamika's house. She felt someone staring at her. As she started to wake, she spoke to Tamika.

"You can go and do what you need to do. I can take care of myself. Remember, I took care of myself before you found me?" she said as she started to laugh. Her smile was so much like Gin's that Tamika started to laugh herself.

"Well, I am leaving for a meeting. Isshin and his family are next door. I left you some breakfast and coffee. Ichigo may come by with your lunch and dinner or he may come and get you. But make sure that you behave while I am gone."

Tameka came and gave a light kiss on her cheek and left.

After Tamika left, Hitomi got back under the cover and fell asleep.

She started to dream. She started to dream about that time.

_-__**Flashback**_-

When she was a girl at her great-grandparents home, she was sitting on her great-grandmother's lap asking about their people. Hitomi always loved to hear her tell stories about their people. They all knew that Hitomi was the strongest and that the day her children were born, they would be leaders of the tribe.

"_We lived a simple life and yes, they all looked like we do. That is how we could distinguish our clan from others. There were other clans and we traveled together but each clan had an unique 'gift'. We had some who had the gift to grow food, others who had the gift to build shelters and so on."_

"_And our unique gift is killing hollows?" she asked her great-grandmother._

_She smiled at Hitomi. "That is not an unique gift. Shinigami kill hollows and so do Quincys. What is so unique about that. Our uniqueness is the ability to communicate with hollows. To control them." _

"_Hitomi dear, we never were afraid of the hollows. Our people lived a long life near the hollows. They, the hollows, have a spirit of pass lives and we can read and control them. Most times we can send them away; back to where they came from but some," she smiled, "have to die." _

Then her dream turn to her connection to Sosuke Aizen. Hitomi started to shake as her dream started to turn to a nightmare.

Although she lost her sight two years before her daughter was born her other senses were heighten. There were times others thought she had her eye sight. Even Dr. Junichi Aizen and his wife.

_During the lean times, many of her tribe would do work in fields. Clearing, planting, even picking fruit and vegetable. Hitomi's husband would work because he did not want me to do any work. She was pregnant with their daughter. He was very protective of her and he did not want me to do anything but prepare for our child, the leader of their tribe._

_At first, Dr. Aizen was a good man. He would help her husband, making sure that when work was available at his house or in the area, he would be picked first. Or if his friends needed some work done, members of her tribe would get work also. _

_Dr. Aizen's wife was a very nice person and a humanitarian. She was one of the few we would let into our camps. She would make sure that the children would have things like clothes, toys and if she would go to others camps, we would go with her to help. That is how she found out about other clans like herself. _

_One day a small group of men from our clan was walking the doctor's wife home when a hollow attacked. As a reaction, as they defended her, she saw how they destroyed the hollow. _

_They pleaded with her not to mention this to anyone. She agreed not to say anything. But what the men of her clan failed to realize that some wives do not keep secrets. Once I heard about the incident, I told my husband that she would tell her husband. She remembered him asking her why she said that. _She told him _'that if it had happened to me, I would tell you.'_

Hitomi woke up and started to cry as she thought about her husband. She thought about how he was good to her and how much she missed him.

She dried her eyes and decided to get out of bed. She took her shower and dressed. She walked in the kitchen and felt the coffee pot. It was still warm as she felt for the mug Tamika left out for her. As she pour her coffee, she felt an uneasiness around her.

"Showtime," she whispered as she sipped her coffee.

-#-

Tamika sat across from her commander as they ate lunch. They sat in silence as the information that was told to Tamika was going through her head.

"Dee taichou, you look like something is bothering you. Tell me what is it?" her commander asked.

She looked at her and exhaled. The commander saw that she was not ready to talk.

"I know that Hitomi knows who you are. I mean, what mother doesn't know her own daughter; Giga or no Giga. I think you are worried about your brother, Gin and how he is going to react to you and his mother." The commander reached out to Tamika. Since Tamika has been under her command, she treated her more like a daughter than a subordinate. "Don't worry. If we do not stop Aizen and his father, what feelings we have for each other will not mean a damn thing."

The commander grabbed Tamika's hand and continued to speak to her. "You must remain focused. Kyoraku will take care of Ukitake and Byakuya. You, Urahara, Kurosaki and Shihoin will take of Gin. Even Hitomi knows what she is going to do. The success of this mission depends on everyone doing their assignments."

Tamika looked at her commander. "I understand ma'am."


	16. A Family Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Hola peeps! Hope all is well. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!_

-#-

Tamika was at her desk, signing paperwork, as Gin walked into the workroom.

Since Gin moved in with Byakuya, Ken and Toru moved into his condo. Tamika decided to move into her home next to the Kurisoki's and keep her condo as an office and work space. She planned to sell this place after Byakuya's company completes the building where they will office space and very large work area for Gin when he hires a staff.

"Hey Tamika," Gin said softly as not to startle her, "You doing okay today?"

"I'm fine," she answered back. She got up and walked to Gin. She placed her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Gin placed his head on her shoulder and started to cry. Tamika that it was nerves that had him so upset. She about why he was so upset.

**-Flashback**-

_The other night over dinner with Ukitake, Gin and Byakuya at their place, she told them the reason of her trip._

"_Gin, I went to check out an allegation by a woman who claimed to be your biological mother." Tamika waited for a response from Gin. _

_The silence was deafening as the four looked at each other. She could not tell if he was angry or upset. Byakuya reached for Gin's hand and broke the silence. _

"_Gin, Are you okay?" he spoke softly. _

_Gin shook his head and looked at Tamika. "Why?" he said, "Why come now?"_

_Tamika knew Gin well and noticed that he gave her, not an angry look but a confused looked. _

"_Gin, being in the position that I am in, the position that you rising to, people are always claiming some connection to be some kind of relation to you. I have had many calls from people from all over the world claiming some familial connection to you. I have an investigation agency the follow up on the legitimate accusations. After all the allegations were check, I met with her. Just on her physical appearance," Tamika stopped. She looked at Gin who looked as though he was hanging on her every word. _

_Ukitake broke in. "Gin, I know that you have questions but before you say anything, I want you to know that I have been in Tamika's position. I always wanted to protect Byakuya but I wanted him to know everything about his family and make a decision. When I found out about Byakuya's family, I told him and he even met them. From there, he made his own decision." _

_Byakuya spoke. "Sweetheart, when my Poppa told me about my family, I got to meet them. The sad part was I did not get to meet my mother or father. I do not regret my decision concerning my biological family because, I have parents that are supportive of me; and now I have you."_

_Gin squeezed Byakuya's hand and spoke. As he spoke, Byakuya eased an arm around to let him know that he would be there for support._

"_Tamika, I know that everything you have done for me is for my protection. You are more of an older sister to me than an employer. As I grow in my business, I have gotten calls from my adoptive family. I know that is why you brought Ken and Toru here. They are wonderful. Now, as far this woman wanting to me,'" he paused, "I want to meet her. I do not know how far it will go but I do want to meet her_."

**-End of Flashback-**

Both sat on the couch as Gin laid his head on her shoulder. He remembered how the two would sit on this couch and talk about random things.

"You know, since you been with Byakuya, I feel you becoming a strong person. You have not had an attack since you been with him." Tamika smiled for her friend.

"I feel amazingly happy. He makes me happy." He stopped and asked the question. "What time is she coming?"

"Ken and Toru are bringing her over now. Is Byakuya on his way?"

"Yeah, he was in a meeting this morning but he texted me when I walked in the door that he and Ukitake are on their way. But tell me about her."

"Well, she looks just like you, down to the eye color but she is blind. She also has spirit like you."

Gin listened as Tamika spoke. The one question he wanted the answer to out of all the others, '_Why did she give me away?'_

Just then, they heard Ukitake and Byakuya ring the bell. Tamika got up to let them in. As usual, Gin went straight to Byakuya. As Tamika and Ukitake went straight to the kitchen to fix tea, the two looked at each other as they thought about what the meeting would bring. They looked at Gin and Byakuya just holding on to each other.

"Where is Shunsui?" Tamika asked.

"He is on patrol. He has a group that is following Aizen."

Ukitake and Tamika were about to come into the room when the door bell sounded.

Everyone kind of jumped. Tamika asked Byakuya to take Gin to the couch in the office while she walked to answer the door.

In the office, Gin did not sit as he paced back and forth waiting for the introduction. The seconds felt like a life time to him. He felt his mind swarming with questions he wanted to ask when he heard Tamika's voice.

"Gin, this is Hitomi Ichimaru."

Gin turned and looked at her. He took in a deep breath as he saw her.

On Tamika's arm stood a woman that Gin was staring that looked like him. The hair, the color of her skin was like him and the eyes; the same color of bright blue.

Byakuya stood behind Gin and touched his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Go ahead and speak to her. Remember, she's blind."

Gin cleared his throat. "Hello," he said.

Hitomi reached out to him. Byakuya placed his arm around Gin as he reached out to her. Once their hands touched, Ukitake and Tamika felt the change in the room. Byakuya felt Gin's body change.

Tears formed in his eyes as he started to walk forward.

"Mama," he said and he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Mama," he choked out between sobs. Hitomi whispered in his ear, "Son, please forgive me."

Tamika looked at Byakuya, who had his arm around Ukitake who had tears in his eyes. Then she looked at Toru and Ken who nodded and left to go outside.

She knew that if they all felt the connection between Gin and Hitomi that meant, others felt it and also Aizen and his father felt it.

Tamika cleared her throat and said, "Can we all go into room and have a seat."

Gin and Hitomi did not break their embrace. They continued to hug each other in the same spot.

"Let them take their time. We are not in any rush." Ukitake grabbed Tamika as he walked into the kitchen. "Let's order something to eat because I think we are in for a long afternoon."

They looked back at Gin and his mother still hugging each other. But now Hitomi had her hands on Gin's face. They both were smiling and talking. Gin reached for Byakuya who now was included in the group. Hitomi placed a hand on Byakuya as she asked him questions. Gin looked at Tamika and smiled.

"Thank you," he mouthed to her.

Tamika smiled back and said, "You're welcome."


	17. Plans of His Father

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Here is another chapter! Enjoy!_

-#-

"Sosuke, how much longer will you make us wait?" the smooth voice of the elder Aizen spoke. Next to him was a hollow.

Sosuke looked at his father. He saw where he got his looks from. They both had the dark brown hair smother skin but his father was dead; a hollow. His skin was pale white. His eyes, a lifeless black that stared at his son. The whole in his chest reminded Sosuke that the thing in front was not his father but a hollow that existed on the memories of his father.

"She has made contact with Gin. She has awakened the 'gift' inside of him although he does not know it. It will be a matter of time before he has his full power." Sosuke answered back.

"You were to find her before she found her son. Now that she has found him, it makes her more powerful. You failed me son; you fail your mother also."

Sosuke watched as his father placed a hand on the hollow next to him. It started to morph into a human-like form. Slowly, it grew into the form of his mother. It smiled at Sosuke. The eyes slowly gazed at him. The soft lifeless eyes seemed to plead with him as if to help her.

"What is on your mind, son?" Junichi said as he continued to rub the hollow on the back. "Are your thoughts with Hitomi's son? Gin's is his name?" He smiled an evil grin as he watched his son mood change.

"After I told Gin that his mother was alive and that she was living in the human world, He left without me. It took everyone by surprise when he left so quickly, it changed the plan. He is with his lover, Byakuya Kuchiki. He came after him. And that Tamika Dee, she is very protective of him but her role," he paused, "I do not know where or how she fits into this. It is like she came out of the blue, but I can deal with her. All humans are easy to kill. She would be just another statistic. But Byakuya, he may be trouble."

"Do you think they know of your plan?"

"No. I don't think so. I know that once a child reaches out for their parent, they will respond. Well in my case, I reached out to you." Sosuke gave his father a sarcastic smile. His father in turn gave him a sarcastic grin. "Your plan did not include Gin but I want him. Since he has had contact with his mother, our plan should proceed as planned. The only change will be is that Gin will be with me. Once you have Hitomi, your plan would be to take over the Soul Society will proceed." Sosuke said as he looked out over the vast land of hollows.

"They have come for a leader. All of these factions, these Menos, Gillians and all others come for a leader and they look and come to me." Junichi said as he stood beside his son and looked over the groups forming. "Hitomi can speak to them; she can control them. I, in turn, will have to control her." He turned and asked his son the question. "Hitomi had two children. A son and a daughter?"

"I have not heard of this. Gin doesn't know of a sister. In all of my research, a second child was not mentioned. Gin was the only one child that is mentioned and that has survived. If there was another child, she must have died before she came to the home." Sosuke thought as he went through his memory.

"If she ever existed, she is dead because she would have tried to communicate with Gin or with her mother. I have not heard of or seen her. But is time for you to leave," Junichi said as he signaled the three hollows to escort his son out.

"Goodbye Father and . . ." he stopped short of saying 'mother'. He knew that 'thing' was no more his mother than the three hollows that were about to escort him from this place.

"Son, what is your next step in your plan?"

Sosuke turned to his father. "Since Gin and Byakuya are together, I am going to have to kill Byakuya Kuchiki and send his soul straight to hell. Then I will bring to you Hitomi Ichimaru and for me, Gin Ichimaru as my mate."

Sosuke Aizen turned and walked out of the room with the hollows.

Junichi turned and placed his hand on the back of the hollow that resembled his wife. He grabbed the hollow by the neck and snapped it.

"I have no use for you. Now I wait for her. Now, Son, it is up to you to fulfill your destiny with the Aizen name." He motioned the hollows guards in the room to remove the destroyed hollow.

They came in and picked up the hollow and as other came and cleaned the area.

The hollows that carried the deceased hollow, walked until they came to a barren area. One placed and hand on the deceased hollow and completely destroyed. As the other one turned to leave, a sword poked through his chest, sliced him in half and it too was destroyed. The surviving hollow knew that hollows dying in this area would not start an alarm. The hollow turned and started to walk towards the end of the field. When the hollow proceeded to walk through the exit it transformed into Tamika Dee.

"Dee taichou, what took you so long?" Ken said as he and Toru continued to move towards her house. She instructed them to go and check on Gin and Byakuya. She informed them that Aizen is back in this world. As she arrived at her house, Hitomi was there waiting along with Urahara. She spoke with him and updated him on the mission. He nodded and left. She then walked over and fell into the open arms of Hitomi.

"I almost forgot your gift. I am so proud that you did not shy away from it. But as you know it is only half of your gift." Hitomi placed a hand over Tamika heart as she felt Tamika's power growing.

Tamika felt a shock and also relief that her mother knew who she was. "I thought you were blind," she chuckled. "I guess it is true, a mother knows her child." They continued to hug. "I can't come out of this form because they believe I do not exist. Since they are going to make their move soon for you, I have to be ready for them. But are you ready?"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle Junichi Aizen. You and your people handle Aizen and protect my son.


	18. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Another Chapter Enjoy!_

_-#-_

Gin and Byakuya lay in bed. Byakuya had a protective arm around Gin as he quietly snored in his sleep. He pulled Gin closer to him more as he relaxed and started to dream.

As he fell deeper into sleep, he felt his spirit rise. He saw Ukitake and Shunsui standing in front of him.

"It's time for us to go. It is time for us to go home," Ukitake said as he reached out to him.

Kyoraku placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at him. "We have to hurry. You have to protect Gin." He pointed behind him.

Byakuya turned to see Gin. He was struggling with someone. As he looked harder he saw Gin struggling with Aizen. He started to go to him when Kyoraku stopped him. "You cannot go now. You have to come with us," Ukitake said as he started to pull Byakuya in his direction.

Suddenly, Byakuya sat up. Gin woke up as he fell from Byakuya's embrace.

"What's wrong Byakuya?" Gin asked.

Byakuya looked at him and said, "It my Poppa. Something is wrong. I just feel it." He jumped out of bed and looked for his cell phone. When he found it he had the phone dial Ukitake. It went straight to voice mail. He then tried his father, Kyoraku.

"Hello," the voice answered.

-#-

Hitomi sat in a chair next to Tamika. She could tell that Tamika was a little nervous. The plan was to going into effect. Urahara and Yoruichi agreed with Tamika that they needed to go on offense and that they did not need to stop until they had destroyed Aizen and his father.

"I feel your uneasiness, Tamika. I know that I will be glad when this is over. I want you to go back to your true form. I want you and Gin to be sister and brother again. Before I left, you were as protective of him then as you are now." Hitomi reached out to her daughter. They grabbed hands and sat in silence.

She then thought about the time her came to this world.

**Flashback**

_She held her baby in her arms. She had just named this child Gin because it was his father's name and since he was murdered by Junichi Aizen, she wanted to keep his memory alive for her and her children._

_Urahara had hid them in his underground area until she was strong enough to venture above ground. She met their other friend, Isshin Kurosaki. They all watched as her daughter, Toshiko, morphed into object around her. She had thought of it as a game but Hitomi knew that her powers would be far more advanced than she expected. She was amazed that her daughter could, not only copy, but how long she could hold the image. One day, while she and Urahara were talking, Yoruichi walked up to them. She was smiling and jumping around when they caught sight of the black cat walking up to the group. _

_Suddenly, Yoruichi turned into the black cat. _

"_Stop that Toshiko," both of the cats spoke at each other. One cat started laughing and then transformed into Toshiko. She continued to laugh as she started to around the group. _

"_She is going to be very powerful one day." Urahara said as he watched her run around. _

"_It will be her technique but there will be more to it. After the age of five, most of us started with our gifts but she started early, just like me." Hitomi looked at her sleeping baby. "I wonder what your gift will be little one?"_

**End of Flashback**

"You knew what his gift was, didn't you mama?"

"Yes, I knew. I knew that his gift would grow with his true love. He and Byakuya spiritual energy are woven together. I think that those two will be together in any universe."

Suddenly, the phone ranged. Tamika answered the phone quickly. Hitomi listened as Tamika limited her conversation to just 'yes' and 'okay'. When she hung up, Hitomi felt Tamika's energy change.

"It's game time," Tamika said quietly. She came and sat next to her mother. She placed her head on her mother's shoulder. "Please, be careful. Gin just found you. I know that he does not want the loose you now."

"I am not going anywhere again. My plans now include building a relationship with my children. When I come back, I want you to be in your true form, so Gin will know that his big sister has been watching over him. Now, let's get going. Gin will be calling if I do not get there in time."

-#-

Byakuya had rushed to the hospital. From the phone call, he learned that both Ukitake and Kyoraku had been attacked and both were at death's door. He had ran out the door and told Gin that he should come later.

When he arrived at the hospital, he saw the still bodies of both of his parents lying in the beds. Tubes and monitors connect to them definitely disturbed him. They placed them in a semi-private room through Byakuya's request.

"What happened?" he spoke as he held Ukitake's hand.

The guard told him that an intruder came in their home. It was her understanding that they were tied and beaten. Kyoraku was able to speak before losing consciousness. He said that they kept asking about Gin and his mother.

"They were trying to find out about Gin and Hitomi?" he said as he thought about Gin being alone. "I got to get back to him."

-#-

A lone gun sat on the on the roof of a building across from the hospital entrance. He glanced in the scope on top of the sniper rifle. He read numbers that kept jumping from .8047km to 1.609km.

"Little wind," he whispered as he adjusts the scope and waited. Waiting for Byakuya Kuchiki to walk out of the building.

As he waited to take his shot, his thoughts went to the attack that happened on Byakuya's parents earlier in the evening. He knew that they would not give any information on their son and his new love. But why would they. He already knew their location. That was the bonus that Aizen gave him for the job he is getting ready to take now. He knew that Aizen was going toward Gin location to get him.

A limousine pulled in front of the hospital. The gunman looked in the scope and started to smile. He saw two guards come out first and look around then motion for the next group to proceed.

The gunman started to squeeze as he saw Byakuya come into the cross hairs of his scope.

_Pop_

The sound of the bullet passing through the silencer. The gunman so loved that sound.

Byakuya was on his cell phone talking when he started to fall. Suddenly the guards started yelling and covering Byakuya. The group quickly moved to secure and remove Byakuya from the area.

_Pop_

The gunman shot another shot near the group. He was able to see the lifeless body of Byakuya Kuchiki being carried back into the hospital.

The gunman smiled as he pulled out his cell phone and pushed the number 2. He waited for Aizen to pick up.

"Hello."

"It's done," the gunman said and hung up. He opened the phone and took the sim card out and broke the phone in two and threw it away, packed his rifle and left.

-#-

Hitomi and Gin sat on the couch talking as the television played in the background. The doorbell ranged and Gin got up to answer. He opened the door and was surprised by who stood there.

"Aizen? What are you doing here?" Gin looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

Suddenly Hitomi stood and called out to Gin. "Gin, he is not here for you. He is here for me."

Gin looked at his mother and then back at Aizen. Before Gin could ask what was going on, Aizen took his fist and punched him. Gin lost conciseness before he fell on the floor.

Aizen looked at Hitomi. "My father is waiting on you. Please come with me." He spoke calmly as he held out his hand as he walked to her. "Don't worry, Gin coming with us too. I would not dare harm him."

Aizen grabbed Hitomi's hand and walked out the door. They passed a hollow that picked up Gin and followed behind them. They disappeared into an opening to the hollow area.


	19. Pieces of His History

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_**Re-write (March 2013) of Chapter 19 **_

_**Sorry for the delay. This chapter is not long but the next one will go in detail. And hopefully get to the ending. I got a few things to check out and piece together. Enjoy!**_

_**-#-**_

Aizen escorted Hitomi to the area that was prepared for her and Gin. The hollow that carried Gin placed him on the couch that was in the room. As Aizen lead Hitomi to the couch, she felt a hollow as it turned to leave and another one in the room. Hitomi could feel and read the hollows spirit.

"Welcome, Hitomi Ichimarau," a voice came from the side of the room.

She recognized the voice calling out to her. "Junichi Aizen. Why have you brought me here?" As she spoke the words, she knew what his plan was for her.

"You escaped me once but I knew that if you knew your son was in danger, you would come back." Junichi said in a sarcastic voice. "I know how protective you are of him."

Hitomi felt Gin starting to wake up. Aizen went to Gin and started to stroke his cheek when Hitomi spoke.

"Don't touch him, Sosuke. My son does not have to be involved in this. This is between me and your father." Hitomi felt for her son but Aizen blocked her hand. "Please leave him alone. Let him go!" she shouted at Sosuke and his father.

"Stop it!" Gin called out as he sat up and grabbed Aizen's arm. "Do not ever touch my mother."

"You're awake. How are you?" Hitomi said as she reached out for Gin. She felt Gin's hand in hers as he got up to sit close to her.

Gin rubbed the back of neck. "Like Tamika would say, 'That fucker hit me.'" He tried to make light of the situation but could not shake the feeling that he and his mother were in danger. He also felt that no one would be able to help them.

Hitomi felt Gin's mood change.

Gin looked around and noticed that they were in an area that had a throne but no windows. In fact, there were no walls. He had a feeling of death all around as he tried to figure why he and his mother were there.

"Where are we and what is this place?" Gin as he looked at his mother. "And how do you know Junichi Aizen?" He tried to get up but Hitomi would not let him. "I got to call Byakuya. He is probably worried that I have not called him." He was looking for his phone but it was not on him. Now he started to panic. He jumped up and started to yell at Aizen. "What going on here?! Why did you bring us here?!" Gin kept yelling over and over at Aizen. He began to feel a pain in his head. He grabbed his head as he looked toward his mother. He felt himself reaching out to her as he started to lose consciousness.

Gin fell on the floor. His eyes had rolled in his head. Aizen knelt to check on him.

"Leave him alone. He will be just fine." Junichi yelled to his son. "Besides, he has no place in our plans. But he will help keep his 'mother' working with us."

Aizen looked at his father and smiled. "Why father, don't tell me you have a soft spot for her."

Junichi looked at his son. A look of disgust came across his face. Hitomi felt the change in him also. She took the opportunity to try to place a wedge between the two.

"A soft spot for me?" Hitomi laughed. "Sosuke, your father is incapable of any feeling towards anyone; especially you or your mother. She felt Junichi start to become agitated with her. "Sosuke, did your father ever tell how your mother died?"

"Shut up woman. You have no idea, what happened to my wife," Junichi yelled at her.

"You're wrong, I know exactly what happened. In fact, you killed my husband to cover up what you did to her.

"Shut up woman," Junichi yelled at her. "You have no ideas what you are talking about." He started to become very agitated with her. "How dare you say that I killed your husband."

"You did. You killed him because he threaten to tell the Gotei 13 that you killed your wife and others." Hitomi tried to keep calm but steadied her nerved as she pushed on. "You see, Sosuke, I know what happened. Your father does not want me to tell you. He wants my power. My power will help him control those hollows out there." She pointed to the masses of hollows.

She had gotten out of her chair and made her way to Gin. She had cradled his head in her lap. She placed a hand on his chest. She decided that now is the time to unlock his ability. His true ability.

Gin felt that energy course through all parts of his body. He felt all the spirits of his family from his past. He felt his spirit build then explode. When it cleared, he was standing in front of his mother. Her hand was over his heart. But he saw her hand over the heart of the next person standing next to him. He felt as though he knew her. It was his sister and she was holding his hand. He noticed that her eyes were a piercing green that were just as bright as his. Then she spoke to him.

"Wake Up, Gin," she yelled at him.

Suddenly he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. As he became aware he noticed that he was staring at himself. He realized that he was looking through his mother's eyes.

"Mama, I can't see," he yelled out. "What is happening?"

"Shhhh, son. It is all well." Hitomi said as she was able to see through Gin's eyes. She turned and saw Junichi for what he really was. A Hollow. Then she looked at Sosuke. She noticed that he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. "Gin, It is time for you to get up. Together, we can handle this.

Hitomi got up with the help of Gin. They held hands as Hitomi started to verbally go after Junichi.

"Junichi, are you going to tell your son about his mother or shall I?"


	20. Pieces of His History part 2

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

**This is part 2 of Chapter 19 - Please read chapter 19 again to get back on track Changed some things - thanks**

_This writer's block is very bad. I thought if I rewrote the chapter that it would be better. But I think I have one more chapter on this and close this story. The last chapter will explain all. Thanks and enjoy_

"What are you talking about, woman?!" Junichi yelled at her.

"_Sosuke, your father was experimenting on members of our tribes for years. My husband noticed that members were disappearing. Not many were concerned because most were going into the city to find work. But when his brother went missing, he knew that foul play was part of it. _

"_He left me to go search for his brother. After some time, he went returned to tell me that the last time his brother was at the residence of one Dr. Junichi Aizen. _

"_Being friends with Mrs. Aizen, he went to her with his suspicions. She was a kind person and she did say that she would look into it. She said that she would ask her husband about it. My husband came back to me and told me what he asked of her. He also told me that she was pregnant. Yes Sosuke, she was pregnant with you._

"_It was about six months later when Dr. Junichi sent word to my husband asking if he could bring his family to help care for his wife. He said that she had fallen ill. _

"_My husband, the man that he was, packed us up and moved to the Aizen house. My husband thought that if he could get into the house, he could find out what happened to his brother. But when we arrived, we were shocked by what we saw._

"_Sosuke, your mother was in the bed with tubes coming out of her and she was on a breathing machine. The most shocking thing that I saw was she was still pregnant. _

"_Your father told us that she fell and hit her head. He stated that he did not want her to die so he hooked her up to the machine so that their child could live. He said technically, she was still alive, just that her brain was dead._

"_That is when my husband felt it. It was an evil in the house. He felt that his brother was dead." _

Junichi looked at Hitomi with a very angry look. He stood and started to attack her. "That is a lie," he yelled out. Before he could hit her, Gin grabbed his arm. His blue eyes had a blank stare but his grip on Junichi was very steady. He did not let him go.

Junichi tried to break free from Gin but he could not break free. "Unhand me," he yelled at Gin.

Gin stood steady and forced Junichi to his knees. Aizen started to move toward Gin. Before he could move, the blade of a skilled handler appeared at Aizen's neck.

"I would not move if I were you, Sosuke Aizen?" The voice said. He recognized the voice belonging to Kisuke Urahara.

Hitomi smiled as she looked at Junichi. "If I were both of you, I would be quiet and continue to listen."

"Son, don't listen to her. Your mother died giving birth to you." Junichi yelled at Sosuke trying to convince him that he did not kill his mother.

Hitomi took over the story.

"_Your mother was a very smart woman. Not only did she find out about my husband's brother, but she wrote about you. She found out that you, Dr. Junichi Aizen, were a serial killer. A killer of my people. The killer of my husband and my brother-in-law."_

Hitomi produced a journal. She held it up so that Junichi could see it. He looked as though he recognized the journal.

"_She found out that you were experimenting on my people. You killed; his bother and you killed your wife. And if he was not there, you would have killed her child. Yes, I said it, her child." Hitomi turned to Sosuke. "Junichi Aizen is not your father. Your father is the one that reared you. The one that you know as your uncle."_

"_Your father went off on the deep end when he found out. That is why she was leaving Junichi. But as you know, she never did._

"_Your father buried the bodies in the basement of the houses. I found your mother, Sosuke. I found others but I did find her." Urahara removed his blade from Sosuke's neck as he spoke. He transformed into Tamika. She walked passed Sosuke to stand next to Hitomi. "Urahara found her and his . . ," she paused as she grabbed Hitomi's hand, "he found his father."_

Sosuke stood in shock as he tried to process everything that was said. He looked at the thing that proclaimed to be his father. "You son of a bitch! You manipulated me and also my mother." Tears started to come down his cheeks as all his emotions started to surface. "All the years of trying to live up to your expectation. You knew that I would not succeed. What was your plan for me?"

Hitomi spoke as she looked at Tamiko. "He planned on killing you, just like he killed your mother. But the only thing is that here in Hueco Mundo, no one will ever know."

"I killed Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki for what? You let Kaname die for what?" The anger in Aizen eyes and heart started to rise. In this world, it became dangerous. His memories started to come back. The memories started to rush into his head. His spirit started to go out of control.

Tamika watched as Aizen started to melt down. She knew that he was being used as a pawn by Junichi. She closed her eyes and attached herself to his memories. She was looking for his true love. She knew that he did not know his mother. He only had pictures of her. She looked deeper into his heart. There she found it. Kaname Tosen. He truly loved him. Tamika attached herself to the spirit in his heart. She transformed into Kaname Tosen.

"Love, you seem troubled," Kaname said as he walked toward Aizen. He placed a hand on his cheek as Aizen calmed himself.

"Kaname, I missed you so much. Why did you leave me? "Why did you leave me here alone?" Aizen asked the image of his lover. He reached out touched his cheek. The tears flowed as he let the emotions of a lost love come to the surface.

"It was not my decision to leave you. It was not made by me. It was made by fate. In the Soul Society, I have returned. You have to come and find me." Kaname placed his hand over Aizen's heart. He looked up and saw Ken and Toru. "They will take you back to the Soul Society. They are going to bring you to me."

Aizen stood and looked at Ken and Toru. He turned and hugged Kaname. "I will see you later?"

Kaname said yes. "I am waiting for you."

The three men left.

"Don't listen to them son. They are trying to turn us against each other. Remember, remember our mission. How am I going to rule . . . ," he stopped as he realized that he lost him.

Hitomi looked at Gin and told him to let Junichi go. Gin let him go. He started to hold his head as his eye sight started to come back to him. He saw Tamika, who had transformed back to her form, come toward him. He started to fall but she was able to catch him.

"I told you I always will be there for you. I need for you to be strong and end this. You have someone waiting on you also. Also, I want to go home. Your mother is ready to home too." Tamiko smiled at him as she helped him up.

Hitomi looked at her children and then she looked at Junichi. "You see Junichi; all of your lies have come home to roost. All of the ones that you think that were going to follow you now follow us.

"The reason I left you because I had to find the others. We are many but scattered. I left you with Kisuke because he was family. He told me that he would watch over you. He promised but he was not able to keep it. He told me he looked for you but lost you."

The noise outside started to quiet. The hollows are leaving and now you will have a kingdom of none. Now you reign shall end and you will now die.

She held out her hand and took control of him. "Now Gin. You are destined to be the one to kill him.

Gin looked at Tamika. She smiled at him and told him not to worry. "It will be clear to him once Junichi was dead. Your mother and I will explain all to you later. Just hold out your hand and everything else will come naturally."

Gin opened his hand and a katana appeared in his hand. He felt a jolt and suddenly, he knew what to do. He flashed step up to Junichi and slashed him across his chest. Gin remembered him yelling and then he blacked out

"Now it is complete." Hitomi smiled at her son.


	21. Aizen's New Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

_**Thanks for patience. I got to do the final chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading the rewrite chapter. Thanks and enjoy!**_

-#-

Gin started to open his eyes. He heard people talking around him. He heard Byakuya voice as he was squeezed his hand.

"Hello love," Byakuya said as he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Gin's body hurt just like it did after her had his attacks. "Byakuya? What happened?"

Byakuya looked at him and told him to relax. "You are safe now. You just relax. I will be here."

Gin smiled and closed his eyes. Byakuya waited until he was in a deep sleep before he spoke.

"I don't know where his mind is at this time. He remembered me but I don't know if it was his life here in the Soul Society or his life on earth.

Tamika and Hitomi sat in the chairs across the room. Hitomi was holding her daughter's hand as she read the spirit of her son and Byakuya.

"He truly loves him. They are truly in sync with each other." She squeezed Tamika's hand as she felt Ukitake come into the room.

He came in and hugged Hitomi and Tamika. He then walked over to Byakuya and hugged him. "How is he doing?"

"He is doing well. We don't know where his memory is but he recognized me." Byakuya spoke without taking his eyes off Gin.

Ukitake smiled and he placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "He will always know you. You two always look at each with your hearts not with your eyes."

Ukitake saw Tamika and Hitomi sitting against the wall. "Hitomi, do you want to come to my place and get some rest?"

She smiled and said no. "I want to be here when he wakes again."

Ukitake looked at Tamika. He gave her a nod to meet outside.

"Hitomi, I am going to get something to eat. I will bring you something back. Ukitake is going to come with me." She got up and kissed Hitomi. She walked over to Byakuya and whispered in his ear. He shook his head no and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She then gave Gin a kiss on his forehead. She left the room with Ukitake.

The two walked down the hall but did not speak until they got outside.

"Any word on Aizen's condition?" Ukitake asked.

"I spoke to Tosen. He too is sitting by Aizen's bedside like Byakuya to Gin. They have a connection with each other like Byakuya and Gin.

"When Gin left for the real world, he just left. No prep time or anything. That is when my commander told me that he entered. I am glad I was able to catch him and give him a role. Aizen came to the real world the same way but he had been prep but not by us. Then Byakuya came, but we knew he was prepped then you and Kyoraku came. I just did not know why all this is happening. Then Hitomi came into the picture." Tamika stopped talking as she took a deep breath. She started to think about the debrief she had to attend in a few hours.

Ukitake looked at Tamika and could tell that she was tired but worried about Gin. "I will tell you what. When Gin gets out of the hospital, I know Byakuya is going to have Gin living with him. Why don't we have a dinner after he and Aizen is well. I think both of them need to hear the truth. I think we all have to know and hear the truth."

_**Three Months Later**_

Tamika and Hitomi sat across from Tosen at the table on his deck outside. Tosen had invited the two to have tea with him and Aizen. Since the incident, Hitomi and Tamika had an interest in Aizen's recovery. Aizen was sitting the yard under a tree with a housekeeper who also doubled as a therapist.

"How is he doing?" Tamika asked as she saw Aizen struggling with an eating utensil. She then looked at Tosen who had a slight smile.

"Since he got out of the hospital, it's like he lost most of his memory. Most of his motor skills were gone so we are now in the process of retraining him." Tosen chuckled as he heard Aizen curse as he dropped his food. Then he heard the therapist say do it for Kaname.

"If you do this, he has some guests who want to meet you." The therapist said as she set him up to try again.

"His father got in touch with me. He wants to come and see him. It turns out, Sosuke is his only child. He wants to develop a relationship with him. I don't know if it is wise," Tosen said as he lowered his head. Tears started to fall. "The only thing he remembers is me. It is so strange that he remembers our first date but he can't feed himself."

Hitomi reached out and found Tosen's hand. Once their hands touched, the tears flowed from Tosen.

"Kaname, the reason Aizen is here now is because of you. You saved his life." Tamika got up and sat next to Tosen. She placed an arm around him. He continued to cry on her shoulder. "His memories were fading so fast that I realized Junichi was trying to kill him. I could not stop it but I was able to get in his memory and quickly found out what or who he was trying to reach out for. I found out was he was reaching and trying to hang on to you. In a situation like this, it was extreme but if that is all he had to hold on to was you, so be it. If is it true love, both of you will overcome this."

"Kaname," Aizen yelled out. "Are you okay?"

Tamika saw the concern on his face as he looked at the group. He started to get up to me to the group.

"I'm okay," Tosen called out. "You finish your session so you can show Tamika-sun how well you did today." He turned in his direction and smiled.

Tamika saw the hesitation in Aizen eyes but then they change to trust. He gave a slight smile and slowly went back to the therapist. They continued their training session.

"He still feels unsure but he trusts you." Hitomi said as she held his hand. "His mother was a kind woman, a loving woman. She and Kisuke's mother were sisters."

Tosen turned to her. "Kisuke and Sosuke are cousins. Their mothers were members of our tribe. That is why members would escort her where ever she wanted to go; even to Junichi's brother's house. When she found out she was pregnant, she told my husband that she would want her child sealed so that her husband would not experiment on her child. She knew what her husband did with members of our tribe. She sent a letter to her husband's brother and told him what he was doing to our people and also about her child. Junichi must have found the letter."

Tosen listened to Hitomi as he felt Aizen clapping at his achievement for the day. "He is through and now he will be joining us soon. If what you say is true, if he unsealed, will he get his memory back?"

"I don't know. But it is his gift and it was given to him from his mother. When he uses it, it will happen." Hitomi told Tamika to move because she was in Sosuke's place.

Aizen stood at the edge of the table as he watches Tamika move. He sat next to Tosen and placed his arms around him. Tosen introduced Hitomi and Tamika to Aizen. He bowed to both of them and then he reached out to Hitomi. He looked at her then at Tamika.

"Why do you hide behind that thing? You are beautiful and you look like Hitomi and . . ." Aizen stopped. He was trying to remember a name. He stopped and placed his attention back to Tosen.

"Sosuke, go and bring us some snacks and more tea. I want you to show our guest what you learned today."

Aizen kissed Tosen and left the group he told them that he would be back.

"His seal is breaking. He can see my true form. It will truly break on its own," Tamika said.

Hitomi thought about what his gift would be. "He will be able to see into the future. His mother knew she was going to die. That is why she told my husband that she wanted her child sealed. I think as he trains more, the seal will break. As his seal breaks, you will be able to ensure that he uses it for good. We will be here for him."

Aizen came back out carrying a tray with the assistance of the staff members. He sat down and with assistance from Tamika, he served everyone. Then his hands started to shake as he attempted to use the utensil to serve the cookies. Tosen steadied Aizen's hand as he started. When he finished, they cheered and Tosen gave him a kiss on his cheek.

They sat at the table and watch as Aizen demonstrate his memory and he showed Tamika his drawing. It was not what she was expecting.

"Who is this?" she asked Aizen.

He closed his eyes and thought. "Gin?" he whispered.

Tamika smiled and said that's right.

"When you come out of that body, you look like him but you got green eyes. They are very beautiful." Aizen smiled at Tamika.

Suddenly, Aizen attention went back to Tosen. He put his arm around him and kissed him.

They talked until Aizen grew tired and Tosen took him to his room to sleep. He then he came back to escort Tamika and Hitomi to the door.

"Ukitake is having a dinner for Byakuya and Gin in a few days. I think it would be good for you and Aizen to come so we all can place an end to Junichi Aizen and a new beginning to all of us. Will you come?"

Tosen took a deep breath and thought for a few seconds. "If Sosuke up to it, I will bring him. I think him and Kisuke need to meet. Maybe I should also get in touch with Sosuke's father. He needs to know the truth so that he can decide."

He hugged both Hitomi and Tamika. "Thank you for your visit and thank you for helping Sosuke. You will always be welcomed here."

They bowed to their host and left.


End file.
